Harry Potter and a Very Different Goblet of Fire
by Mionefan
Summary: A what if AU story where too many people meddle with the Goblet of Fire with surprising results. Neville is selected instead of Cedric and Harry is Fleur's hostage to rescue. Dark Dumbledore. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and a Very Different Goblet of Fire**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Fleur, Neville/Cho, Hermione/Charlie._

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Warning: Major character OOC._

_A/N: This is an unusual look at what might have happened in the Goblet of Fire Tri-Wizard Tournament when too many people meddle._

_A/N2: I've added a bit more to this chapter from the original posting._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Surprises**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located in a magically hidden area in Scotland was hosting a very special tournament this year. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had welcomed the Headmasters and students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, the two visiting schools to Hogwarts the previous evening. The Durmstrang students had arrived by sailing ship that had surfaced in the Black Lake, almost as a muggle submarine might. Beauxbatons arrived shortly afterwards flying in a rather large carriage pulled by flying Abraxan horses. After the meal, he introduced the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the Goblet of Fire, spelling out the rules to the students. "This year, an age limit line has been added to make sure only those who know sufficient magic can compete; in other words seventh year students only. I must warn you all that this is a dangerous tournament for those untrained. A student once selected to compete by the Goblet enters a binding magical contract and there is no backing out, so make sure you are prepared to compete before you enter your name."

There would be no Quidditch this year. Several students moaned that they wouldn't be able to compete in the tournament, but Harry Potter wasn't one of them. Even not being able to play Quidditch didn't bother him as long as he was able to fly. He would take precautions this year though, sine the tournament sounded dangerous. It would be just his luck to be sucked into it somehow.

Ron, of course was outraged that there would be no Quidditch and that he couldn't compete in the tournament.

"Bloody Hell," he cried. "They've taken all the fun out of being here. Who wants to study all the time?"

Hermione responded, "Ron, that's why you're here; to learn proper magic so you can get a decent job when you graduate!"

"Nah, I'd rather play Quidditch, I'm going to play professionally when I leave. I don't need to learn all those spells."

Hermione shook her head, finally realizing that Ron was not someone she could respect, vowing that this year he could bloody well ask someone else for help in his school work.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next evening, the Great Hall fell silent awaiting the Goblet to shoot forth the three champion's names. Harry was curious who the Hogwarts champion would be. He thought Katie or Angelina had a chance. After the Weasley twins had been unceremoniously rejected, winding up in the hospital wing to have Madam Pomfrey remove the after effects of their aborted ageing potion, Harry knew Dumbledore's age line was effective. Everyone had a good laugh when they had sprouted long beards and white hair. In any case, Harry knew he didn't want to compete; he'd had enough "adventures" in the last three years, thank you very much.

Ron was not so sure that he would have been any more successful if he had tried, but the prospect of a thousand Galleons first prize and the fame it would bring had tempted him sorely.

Hermione had huffed at that, telling Ron that Dumbledore knew what he was doing. "It's simply too dangerous for us to compete, Ron. People have died in previous tournaments." But Ron was not listening.

The first name out of the Goblet was famous Quidditch star, Viktor Krum, from Durmstrang, followed quickly by Fleur Delacour, a beautiful Beauxbatons seventh year student, and finally, to the astonishment of everyone, Neville Longbottom. Neville almost fainted in shock. "Wh-what? I-I didn't enter my name. Th-there must be a mistake."

The Headmaster had stared at Neville, wondering how that had happened. He thought he'd made sure that Harry Potter's name would come out. This would complicate his plans.

The three chosen were sent to an antechamber behind the teacher's table to meet with the officials.

Meanwhile, Harry was breathing a sigh of relief. He had personally approached the Goblet last night to put his own charm on the cup to make sure he wasn't selected.

One other person had interfered with the cup for reasons unknown.

"Harry," Hermione quietly asked, "How did Neville get selected? He's our age and definitely is too young."

"Dunno, Hermione, I'm just glad it wasn't me."

"But… but… you heard the Headmaster, it's dangerous. He could be killed."

"Yeah," Harry admitted. "I hope Dumbledore can do something about that."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry had been watching the Beauxbatons champion at supper last night. She was impossibly beautiful, with long silvery blonde hair and an impressive figure. She was a little taller than him and her face, when she glanced at him had captivated him. Not like the Veela at the Quidditch World Cup. He'd barely been able to resist their charms then; this was a different attraction, more personal. He'd smiled at her then, and surprisingly, she had returned the smile.

Hermione had narrowed her eyes and frowned at the girl, instantly disliking her. She couldn't pinpoint just what it was, but she somehow knew the girl would be trouble. Perhaps it was the way the boys drooled over her (except Harry, for some reason).

Fleur had recognized Harry Potter right away and had cast surreptitious glances at him and when he'd smiled at her, she inexplicably smiled back. _'What?'_ she thought. _'Zose eyes! Merde! What am I zinking? 'Ee's much too young. On ze ozer 'and, my Veela magic calls to 'im. Fleur! Behave your self, focus!'_ But it was in vain, her mind wandered to the British wizard with the messy black hair and captivating green eyes. He was a bit short and skinny, but that could be looked after. She shook her head, trying to shake the traitorous thoughts from her mind. Unfortunately, it only drew his eyes back to her.

Harry saw Fleur shake her head and the way her hair whipped around was entrancing. _'Stop! What are you thinking? But she smiled at me!'_ It was a losing battle and their eyes locked once again. A shiver ran down Harry's spine, he'd have a hard time concentrating on his studies this year.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Neville was trying to make himself invisible and not succeeding in the least. The Headmaster had quickly approached, a scowl on his face. "Mr. Longbottom. How did you manage to enter your name in the Goblet of Fire? You are much too young to compete!"

"I-I d-didn't, Headmaster," Neville stuttered. "Even Harry Potter said he wasn't stupid enough to enter his name, although I heard that Ron Weasley was thinking about it. Do I really have to compete?"

Barty Crouch from the Ministry, answered that. "I'm afraid Mr. Longbottom must compete, Headmaster. The Goblet draws a magical contract based on the names chosen. It's a very complex and old magic. Failure to compete would result in dire consequences. Mr. Longbottom could loose his magic or die."

Neville shuddered at that, knowing deep in his heart that he was doomed. _'Why me? Who wants me dead?' _he thought.

Albus was thinking fast, he needed Potter to compete and die. How had the Longbottom boy been chosen instead? He'd tried to have Potter killed several times now, hoping to satisfy the prophecy made before Harry was born. That, plus as his magical guardian, he'd be able to claim the Potter wealth. It took money to run his organisation, and Harry had no real need for the money, he'd seen to that, keeping him ignorant of his heritage and in his control. "It's for the greater good of the wizarding world," he mumbled to himself.

Of course, if truth were told, it was for Albus Dumbledore's greater good, mostly. The difference between Albus-to-many-names-Dumbledore and Tom Marvolo Riddle was only a matter of degree. Tom liked killing, the rage in him not easily satisfied; Albus preferred others to do it for him, quietly of course.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the Gryffindor common room, Neville was a wreck. Moaning, with his head bent over and in his hands, he continued to ask: "Why me?"

Ron, of course, took it badly. "Neville! How did you do it? You could have told me! I'd have entered my name too. I need the money more than you!" he yelled.

"Cool it Ron," Harry and Hermione echoed together. "Neville says he didn't enter his name, and Hermione and I believe him," Harry stated.

Ron, of course believed in putting not just his foot in his mouth, but the rest of his leg as well. "What a load of crap, Harry! Of course he entered. He's rich and that'll boost his popularity with the girls. I bet he'll have girls lined up to shag him!"

Neville gasped and turned scarlet at this outrage. "I thought you were my friend, Ron. How could you think that?"

Harry interrupted. "Ron! What are you thinking? How can you believe that? Of all the people in our year, Neville is the least likely to have entered his name. You're a real prat; you know that? Apologise to Neville!"

"I will not! He's been looking for something to lord over the rest of us… OOF!"

Harry had punched Ron hard in the stomach, sending the git to the floor.

"What'd you do that for, Harry? I thought you were my friend. You know I'm right. Neville is not worthy to compete."

"Not any more, Ron, Neville deserves my friendship more than you do at the moment."

With that, Harry left a confused and angry Ron and headed up to bed, sealing the curtains behind him. He couldn't understand Ron's attitude. _'Most likely jealousy as usual,'_ he thought. _'Well, I'll help Neville, and probably Hermione will too.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x

Nobody believed Ron, but the Slytherins had turned nastier than usual toward Neville, berating him and trying to hex him at every opportunity. At first, Neville cowered, keeping his head down trying to avoid everyone, but in Snape's Potion classes, they managed to torment and sabotage him to the point of tears, all with Professor Snape's tacit approval.

Harry finally had enough and cornered Malfoy, who seemed to be the leader. "Malfoy, if you and your little group of idiots continue to torment Neville, I'll make sure you are the end of the Malfoy family line." Draco blustered, but having run into Harry enough over the years, backed off.

Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year and the lessons started off with a bang.

"You students are seriously behind in your knowledge of defence against the dark arts! After reviewing your previous years studies, I can only conclude that a pair of incompetents has taught you. Only last year with the Werewolf Lupin were you taught anything useful. This year I'll be teaching you something much more interesting: how to fight back against someone trying to curse you. Constant Vigilance!" And he banged his cane on the desk, startling everyone.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry and Hermione decided to try and teach Neville some spells, to get his confidence up and hopefully help him to survive the tournament. The new trio knew Neville didn't have a hope of winning, but if he could survive, it would be enough. Night after night in an empty classroom, they drilled him in basic defence and finally in fitness. It was welcome news that they had a good DADA teacher and Mad Eye was one of the best. The three of them took up running and serious exercise. At first, they were barely able to make it around the lake without collapsing in exhaustion. A month later, Neville had lost all his "baby fat" and could make two trips around the lake before collapsing, breathing heavily. Harry and Hermione found that they actually liked the exercise and while Harry was still quite thin and wiry, he had put on some serious muscle. Hermione had likewise trimmed herself up nicely with some curves beginning to show.

Now, in the mornings before breakfast, they would meet up with Fleur, who also decided it was a good idea to train. Viktor avoided the others on Headmaster Karkaroff's orders, and trained secretly.

Fleur had spotted Harry running, one morning and decided she wanted to get closer to Harry. Eventually Hermione had accepted the older girl and found her to be quite pleasant and not the stuck-up snob she had originally pegged her as.

Fleur had talked to Cho Chang, a pretty Ravenclaw in her fifth year who had approached her about Neville. Cho knew Neville was a very smart boy, particularly in Herbology. Her parents were the major supplier of herbs and exotic plants to the apothecary shops in the wizarding world. Not just in Britain, but also in Asia and the rest of Europe. Getting to know Neville would be advantageous and now that he was beginning to look buff, she was attracted to him.

Neville was instantly attracted to the pretty longhaired Chinese girl and with a little egging on from Harry and Hermione, asked her to join them in their exercises. Cho was a little hesitant at first, but after a week, had begun to really enjoy the company and exercise.

Fleur was treading carefully, knowing Harry and Hermione had a long time friendship. Her Veela blood sang to her, drawing her closer to Harry and she became almost reckless as she finally decided to pursue him. Hermione couldn't quite decide about Fleur. Sure, she respected the older girl and thought she could see Harry responding to what were obvious advances. Hermione thought of Harry as a younger brother and was determined to protect him.

x-x-x-x-x-x

When Harry had brought Fleur, Hermione and Neville to meet Hagrid, he had let slip that the first task involved dragons.

"Dragons, Neville had moaned. I'm doomed!" Even Fleur was fearful and Harry wondered what the Headmaster was playing at.

The first task almost saw the end of Neville. He had faced the Chinese Fireball dragon, but with a lot of preparation with Cho, he was able to subdue the dragon with a combination of powerful herbs that he'd banished toward it, extinguishing it's fire and allowing a quick dash for the golden egg. Unfortunately, as he was making his way to safety, the dragon sneezed and the resulting fireball singed Neville quite badly. Cho was beside herself with worry and Harry and Hermione ran to help him to the medical tent, under the scowling eyes of the judges. Madam Pomfrey's best efforts to shoo Cho away could not persuade her to leave his side while he was treated.

Fleur had the Swedish Short Snout and had managed to charm it asleep with her Veela charms, but she suffered a broken shoulder when the dragon's tail whacked her before she could get fully clear. Harry rushed to the medical tent to see about her condition, a fact that did not pass unnoticed by the Headmaster.

'_Perhaps Mr. Potter has feelings for the girl. Maybe I can use Miss Delacour instead of working Miss Granger into my plans,'_ he mused. _'It would be much better to blame the French chit for his death than an English girl.'_

Harry was frantic. Fleur and he had become close friends over the past month and Harry couldn't believe that she would have to face a dragon. "Fleur! Are you all right? That was a nasty hit…" Harry would have hugged her, but Madam Pomfrey shooed him away. "Really, Mr. Potter, you shouldn't be in here. Miss Delacour will be fine. Not even a scar after I heal the shoulder. It might be sore for a week or two, but Veelas heal fast. Now be gone and let me finish. You can see her later."

Harry hung around the tent, waiting for Fleur until she finally walked out, rubbing her shoulder.

"Did you see the scores?" she asked. 'Ow did Viktor do and what about poor Neville?"

"Oh Neville is doing fine," he smirked. "Cho has firmly latched onto him. He did pretty well with a score of 40. You were amazing, but with Karkaroff clearly favouring Krum, you still scored 45 out of 50. Krum's dragon wound up trampling the eggs and despite Karkaroff awarding him full marks, he wound up tied with Neville. You're in the lead!"

And then he did something quite unexpected and pulled Fleur into a quick kiss. Fleur gasped, as they broke apart, wondering where that had come from. A bright flash startled them and Rita Skeeter and Bozo, her photographer, were grinning, having secured a front-page news item for the Daily Prophet.

Harry's face was red and he stammered an apology. "I'm sorry Fleur, I shouldn't have done that. Now it'll be all over the wizarding world."

Fleur smirked. "'Arry, it's all right, zey will forget it in a few weeks. Besides, it was sweet; I really like you 'Arry."

"Mr. Potter, are you dating Miss Delacour? Can you comment for the Prophet?" Skeeter pressured, an acid green quill furiously scribbling notes.

Fleur inserted herself firmly between Rita and Harry. "'Arry and I are just friends and if you print one word of the lies your Quick Quote Quill is writing, I'll sue your sorry arse back to Lands End!"

Rita sneered, "The people have a right to know," and quickly disappeared. The Alure that Fleur had radiated had reduced Bozo, to a drooling idiot. Picking up the magical camera, she quickly emptied the film and escorted Harry away, grinning evilly.

"And zat should take care of zat" she smirked happily. "Come 'Arry, we 'ave much to talk about.

Hermione had joined them as they walked back to the Beauxbatons carriage. "Fleur, I don't think you understand the British wizarding press. Rita can print pretty much what she likes and there is no way to sue her. The wizarding government has control of the Daily Prophet and ignores what they print as long as it doesn't defame the people in power. Anyone else is fair game and Harry is certainly more than fair game."

"But zat is 'orrible. Is zere no remedy? Anozer paper, per'aps? At least zey don't have pictures."

"Maybe… Harry, do you think Luna's dad would print… no, let's just leave it be. No point fueling the fire." Hermione had watched the two develop what promised to be a romantic relationship, and she quite approved. Harry had suffered a really shitty life with his relatives and all that had happened at the school. Fleur could be just what he needed.

Harry, being a hormonal teenager, had been having dreams about Fleur lately, most of which he would not dare to speak aloud to anyone, not even Ron and especially not Hermione or heaven forbid, Fleur.

Another pair of eyes had taken note of the interaction between Potter and Delacour. He'd have to take action fairly soon to salvage his own plans. Potter could not be allowed to live.

Hermione bid the two goodbye with a promise to meet them for dinner.

Fleur led Harry into Fleur's carriage, greeting Madame Maxime and accepting her congratulations on the first task. "Fleur, you should be careful inviting Mr. Potter in here. Tongues will wag."

"Headmistress, 'Arry and I need to talk in private and ze carriage is ze only place we can assure zat privacy," she responded.

"Very well, Fleur, just be careful. It's nice to see you again Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Headmistress, the pleasure is mine."

'_Such a nice, polite young man,'_ she thought, _'so unlike most of the arrogant British wizards. Fleur has chosen well. Now, if he's as powerful as we suspect he is, he will eventually make a fine addition to her family. The Delacours are a very powerful line and any children of theirs would be bound to be influential in the world. I must notify Fleur's maman soon. She will be ever so pleased.'_

Of course Harry was blissfully unaware of all these machinations as they sat on Fleur's bed. "Fleur, what do we have to discuss…" But he was cut off when Fleur pulled him down on top of her, kissing him deeply.

"Mfff, Fleur! What?"

"'Arry, I'm just continuing what you started," she smirked, pleased that he hadn't pulled away and if the bulge in his jeans was any indication, at least part of his anatomy wanted more.

Harry blushed, trying to adjust his sudden reaction, and not really having much success. Her soft breasts flattened against his chest and he could feel her nipples harden. That was not helping anything either and the bulge just got painfully harder. The sudden kiss had awoken something in him that he was still trying to analyze, but he knew he wanted more.

"Not yet, mon amour, later per'aps." She released him and they sat up, breathing heavily. "I zink I'd love to 'ave you as my boyfriend, 'Arry. Would you?"

"Fleur, I'd love to have you as my girlfriend, but it could get complicated. You live in France and I'm stuck at my horrible relatives during the summer. I'd never see you."

"'Arry, zis is my last year at Beauxbatons, We will arrange somezing, trust me. Now tell me about zeeze 'orrible relatives."

Fleur was outraged when he told her how his life was at the Dursleys. She threatened revenge on "zoze peegs." They continued to talk, kissing often and hugging when Harry finally mentioned supper.

Talk at supper was all about how well Neville did. He'd gained a lot of respect in just one day. Of course Ron continued to discount anything Neville had done, crediting it too dumb luck.

Everyone pretty much ignored Ron, although the Slytherins continued with their disparaging remarks. Malfoy, however was strangely quiet.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Over the next month, Neville, with Cho's help, finally figured out the clue in the egg. Cho suggested he use the prefect's bath and listen to it underwater. She joined him in the bath, much to a blushing Neville's pleasure. Cho and Neville had become an item at Hogwarts, just as Harry and Fleur had. The Prophet's article had created a few howlers to Fleur, but she had quickly banished them after she'd heard the first one from Molly Weasley, calling her "A Scarlet Woman" and worse. Hermione figured that Mrs. Weasley wanted Harry for her daughter Ginny. She was glad that Harry had chosen Fleur; Ginny seemed like a "Boy-Who-Lived" fan girl.

Neville had passed the hint about the egg to Fleur and she and Harry had a very enjoyable time in the prefect's bath, touching and exploring each other. It took weeks for Fleur to get Harry used to intimacy, but once he did, his natural shyness evaporated. The message was clear to Fleur: Harry would be the thing she would miss most, but how to protect and rescue him was the question.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The Yule ball was fast approaching and Harry was glad he had purchased elegant robes on Mr. Weasley's advice after the Quidditch World Cup.

He had asked Fleur to be his date and she readily accepted, much to the disappointment of the rest of the Hogwarts boys.

Hermione was going with Charlie Weasley, who had stayed to watch the rest of the tournament instead of returning to the dragon reserve in Romania. He had asked her one evening after the ball was announced and she was happy to accept. When Ron found out, he was furious that his own brother had beat him, although he'd only decided to ask Hermione as a last resort.

Neville, of course, was escorting Cho Chang and Viktor had asked Lavender Brown, after finding Hermione unavailable. That had really pissed Ron off and he finally asked Luna Lovegood after all the pretty girls had been spoken for. She was a bit hesitant, but finally accepted, since she would not normally have been able to go. She had secretly hoped that Harry would invite her, before she learned about Fleur being Harry's girlfriend.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The evening of the ball, Harry waited for Fleur to arrive outside the Great Hall. He saw Hermione arrive with Charlie and was happy for his best friend. Evidently Charlie was happy too when he saw her. She was wearing a periwinkle blue gown that showed her assets to best advantage. She had done something with her hair to tame it from bushy untamable, to a sleek beautiful hairdo that suited her. Just a hint of makeup turned a somewhat plain bookworm, into one of the most desirable girls at the ball. Many a male wished that they had invited the suddenly beautiful Gryffindor girl.

Then Fleur entered and all heads turned. She was beyond beautiful, her silver blonde hair cascading down her bare back. The gown, a white strapless that seemed to be a part of her, hugged every curve and accentuated her breasts. The gown flowed smoothly to ankle height and was slit up the side, revealing a pair of perfectly formed legs. A bare hint of perfume and makeup completed the effect.

Harry's mouth opened and closed several times before he could utter a word. "Wow, Fleur, you're dazzling!" He pulled her closer, taking her hand and escorted her into the Great Hall.

"Zank you 'Arry, you look quite delectable yourself."

Harry escorted her to a table with the other champions. Neville sat with Cho, who looked very pretty in a silver sheath gown. Viktor sat with Lavender, who had dressed in a pale lavender gown (of course). Nodding to the others, they discovered that they had to speak their dinner orders to the plate in front of them. Fleur ordered for both of them, telling Harry he should try some French cuisine. Harry found that he quite enjoyed the selection Fleur ordered.

When everyone had finished eating, the plates and tables were cleared out of the way in preparation for the dance.

Fleur knew that Harry had never danced before and took it upon herself to teach him. That had been one of Harry's most memorable evenings. They found a vacant classroom and Fleur produced a Wizarding Wireless set tuned to a muggle music station.

(Flashback one week)

"Arry, don't stand zo far away. Zis ees a dance, not a converzazion."

Harry blushed and moved closer to her, taking her hand in his and placing his other on her slim waist.

"Clozer, 'Arry, I want to feel the man I'm dancing wiz."

There was only an inch or so separating them and Fleur did a quick spell and Harry suddenly knew how to dance. They twirled and stepped together in a basic waltz, which flowed into a more sensuous Bossa Nova. Harry blushed a deep red as he discovered just how sensuous the dance was, their bodies touching and brushing erotically. After awhile, Fleur took pity on him and taught him a few of the more common teenage dances, before returning to a few more Latin dances. The Cha-Cha Rumba the Samba were nice and sensual but in the end, he found he loved the Bossa Nova best. Being in Fleur's arms was like dancing in heaven. At the end, they enjoyed a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing together.

(End flashback)

As the champions danced the opening waltz, Harry came to appreciate the lessons Fleur had given him. The spell had ended, but now he knew how to dance. Neville danced well, having had lessons from his grandmother, and Viktor was an accomplished dancer as well.

Then they moved to a Latin beat, that Fleur has secretly asked the Weird Sisters to play. "Harry, lets show them how to really dance."

Harry gulped, knowing instinctively what she was suggesting. "So, the Bossa Nova?" he whispered.

Fleur nodded and they started the dance. But it was a dance no one else was prepared for and as the couple flowed around the dance floor, gasps were heard at how well they danced together. The dance was very sensual and more than one couple goggled at how intimate it seemed. Even Hermione gaped and Ron turned a shade of red that matched his hair.

"That… that," he sputtered. "Is that even allowed?"

Luna replied, "I think they make a lovely couple. Have you never heard of 'The Dance of Love'?"

"Oh," Ron squeaked, turning an even brighter red as Harry and Fleur seemed to grow even more intimate as the dance progressed. "Is that what it's called? They should take that to…"

"Don't finish that statement," Hermione warned. "That's a perfectly normal dance and they're performing it exceptionally well."

"Normal? You're kidding, right?"

Luna answered her thickheaded date. "Just because you've never seen it before. Don't be such a prude."

There were several whistles and catcalls from the males present. Their partners gave them death glares and they soon quieted. At the end of the dance, the dancers gave them an enthusiastic applause.

The ball continued, with several more normal slow dances, while Harry and Fleur sat down to catch their breath and cool down.

Hermione approached with Charlie, congratulating them in their fantastic display. "Harry, I didn't know you could dance that well. I think Miss Delacour probably had something to do with that didn't you Fleur?

Fleur blushed and nodded.

Charley, who had been enjoying dancing with Hermione, nodded in agreement and with Harry, went off to get some drinks for the girls.

"Harry, congratulations on snagging the most beautiful girl of the ball. I hope you don't mind me dating Hermione, I know she's a special friend to you."

"It's okay Charley, you're one of the few people I'd trust to date Hermione. Just don't hurt her, she hasn't had many friends and I think Ron has been particularly horrible to her over the years."

"Yeah, Ron can be a jealous twit, but I think he needs to grow up. I see he's with Luna Lovegood tonight. Luna and he used to be good friends before he started school. She could be good for him if she has the patience. Hermione is someone special and I think I'll try to have a relationship with her if she'll agree."

"Hermione is very sensitive underneath her bossy bookish exterior. She's saved me several times in the past and although I look on her as a sister I never had, I'd hate to have her crushed by someone that doesn't really care."

"I'll be careful with her Harry, I promise. I don't know if we'll work, but I intend to find out."

Bringing the drinks back to the girls, Hermione and Fleur were giggling in their "girl talk" mode when Neville and Cho joined them.

"Having fun, Neville?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Cho's an excellent dancer, but I must say I'm impressed with how you and Fleur danced. My Gran taught me how to dance and I was able to keep up with Cho, but you two were in a class by yourselves. By the way Harry, Fleur, thanks for getting Cho and me together. It's really helped my self confidence and she's a wonderful person." Cho blushed prettily at that and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So, Hermione," Harry asked, "you and Charlie?"

Hermione blushed and nodded her head. "I like Charlie. He's fun to be with and he's a good dancer." Charlie just grinned. He was having the best time he'd ever had.

After a few more dances, with Harry enjoying the heady experience of dancing close to his girlfriend, the two stepped out for a breath of fresh air.

Walking in the magically warmed air, with flowers blooming through the snow, they found a quiet bench, hidden from the walk by bushes. As he looked into her clear blue eyes, Harry suddenly became nervous, knowing what he wanted to say, but afraid she would not take him seriously.

"F-Fleur," he stuttered, clearing his throat. "I-I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I find I've fallen in love with you. I've never known what love was before, but I've never felt this way before either."

"Hush, my love, I love you too," she said huskily. "Our magic has drawn us together, I can feel it. As a Veela, I instinctively know these things. We are very compatible, scarily so in fact. At some point we may bond, but probably not just…" Her words were cut off as a golden glow started to surround them, growing more intense by the second. Fleur gasped, aware of what was happening and moaned. "Not yet, Merlin help us, not yet! 'Ee's not ready!"

Harry, unaware what was occurring opened his mouth in awe as his world suddenly turned upside down.

Fleur tried to fight it, but it was too late. The bond that Fleur had mentioned had taken hold and both were drawn into a swirl of colour and passion. As their lips joined, her need for him overwhelmed them both. Harry only remembered part of what happened next. His need to take the girl and consummate the bond blurred his memory. Clothes were hastily ripped off and nature took its course. They both started recovering long minutes later, naked and not yet sated, their bodies still connected. Harry was still hard inside her, and hadn't finished ejaculating yet. Fleur's powerful orgasm was just ending, spasms still consuming her body as she came down from the edge of oblivion.

"Oh my God! What have I done?" Harry whispered. "Fleur. I'm so sorry, I-I couldn't control myself," as he withdrew.

Fleur, breathing hard, in her own dazed world, could only answer, "It's my fault, 'Arry. We've bonded; we're now mates for life. I only 'ope I'm not pregnant yet, but I fear that may have happened as well. We'll definitely have to talk to Maman. She should be the first to know. Oh 'Arry, I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to 'appen so soon. I zot we would 'ave a few years."

"Hush Fleur, we both knew we were meant to be. It's just a lot sooner than we expected. I love you Fleur and want you for my wife. I know I'm young, but I've never felt so sure of something in my life. Will you marry me?"

Fleur's eyes flashed brightly and with a beautiful smile said, "Yes 'Arry, yes my love. But we must not tell anyone 'ere. Zey would not understand.

"What about Professor Dumbledore and Madame Maxime?"

"Non, 'Arry, zey would try to keep us apart, particularly Dumbledore. I don't trust 'im."

Quickly cleaning themselves and dressing, (they had to repair their clothing, since it was practically shredded in their frantic need to copulate) they returned to the Ball.

Several people noticed a subtle change in the couple, particularly Hermione. 'Oh my, they have that just shagged look! I hope they didn't. If they bonded, that won't be good. I'll have to talk to them privately,' she thought.

Most of the rest misinterpreted the subtle change to the couple kissing outside, but Dumbledore wondered if perhaps more might have happened. He didn't like the possibility that they might have bonded. _'Well, the next task should take care of that in any case, perhaps both would die.'_

Little did he know that his plans would fail spectacularly.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N3: This has moved the relationship along much further than I'd originally planned, but there's lots more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and a Very Different Goblet of Fire**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Fleur, Neville/Cho, Hermione/Charlie._

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Warning: Major character OOC._

_A/N: This is an unusual look at what might have happened in the Goblet of Fire Tri-Wizard Tournament when too many people meddle._

_A/N2: This is a reposting of the original chapter with some minor changes and corrections._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Getting To Know You: The Second Task.**

Hermione had cornered Fleur and Harry right after the ball and ushered them into an unused classroom. After casting every privacy, locking and silency spell she could think of, Hermione confronted the couple. "What's going on? Have you two bonded? I ask because I noticed the just shagged look you two had when you returned from outside. That, plus Harry's tie is backwards. Details, Give!" she demanded.

Both teens blushed a bright red and nodded.

"Oh no! Fleur, did you take precautions?"

Fleur sadly shook her head. "I- zat is we… um, had no idea zat would 'appen."

"FLEUR DELACOUR! Were you not warned? Surely your mother told you what would happen? I've been studying Veela bonds, since I figured this would eventually happen. Harry's much too young to be bonded; you should have waited at least a couple of years. You better hope you're not pregnant. Foolish girl, I know Harry could support you, but what about his schooling? What about Voldemort? Harry said he's not really gone. You'll have to keep this very quiet. If Voldemort's Death Eaters find out, you won't be safe, never mind if you have a baby, it will be difficult to hide that from the world."

Changing tact's, she pleaded, "I'm sorry if I sounded too harsh, please let me help in any way I can. You can trust me to keep quiet about this."

Hermione's rant over, she looked at the couple, hoping against hope that they would keep her in the loop so she could watch out for them.

"Hermione," Harry began, "we didn't plan this, but I've asked Fleur to be my wife and she's accepted."

Hermione gasped at this. It was too soon, much too soon. "Harry, I know you want to do the right thing, but this could get complicated very quickly. At least wait until the end of the tournament."

Fleur stepped in at this point. "'Ermione, we can't wait. Maman will know as soon as I see her and Papa will know seconds later as they also are bonded. 'Arry and I will go zrough a period of adjusting our magic to each ozzer, 'ee will be able to know what I know and feel what I feel and vice versa. Initially, we will need to be in constant contact, or at least 'ave sex once a day, maybe more."

Harry blushed at this, but felt happy in that piece of knowledge. Life for Harry Potter had suddenly gotten much better.

Fleur continued. "Arry will be staying wiz us zis summer and by zat time our magic should 'ave stabilized. We are already magically married, but Maman will insist on a proper wedding. We cannot keep zat a secret."

Harry continued to learn more about what had happened a mere hour ago. Already he could start to feel the changes taking place in his body. A whisper in his mind, a tingling that started deep inside, slowly worked its way to his core and suddenly he was screaming in pain as a wave of magic passed through his body. He vomited and collapsed.

Fleur screamed as well and passed out. Hermione saw what could only be described as a massive wave of magic thunder through the classroom, knocking her down and blasting loose objects away from Harry and Fleur. Desks splintered, chairs flew against the stone walls and shattered, windows blew out and the door was reduced to kindling. Deep pits etched their way into the solid floor. Hermione remained untouched but shaken.

Feet could be heard running to see what had happened. The first to arrive was Professor McGonagall and a look of awe was on her face when she witnessed the devastation. "Merlin's sakes! What happened?" were the first words out of her mouth when she spotted Hermione, the only conscious person in the room. "Mr. Potter, Miss Delacour… are they… alive?"

Hermione, quickly taking stock of the situation, assured her that they were. "We have to get them to Madam Pomfrey, quickly, I'm not sure what happened but I think Harry broke though a magical block on his core."

Minerva blinked at that. "Why would there still be a block on his magical core? That should have been removed years ago, in fact, before he reached puberty." _'Albus, what have you done?'_ she thought. Quickly levitating the couple she hurried them to the hospital wing just as the Headmaster puffed his way to the scene, demanding to know what happened.

"Later, Albus, we have to get them to Madam Pomfrey right away. I'll have a word with you later about this, and I promise you, you won't like it!" she replied angrily.

Albus Dumbledore knew what was coming and didn't like it one bit. He'd have to control this somehow. Obliviating everyone would present problems, but it was an option he seriously considered. He hated to have to do it to Minerva, but it seemed increasingly likely that he'd have to. Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Miss Delacour would be easy, but Poppy Pomfrey would be a problem. Perhaps he could avoid that by delaying until the teens were released, but Miss Granger would have to be done immediately as soon as she left the hospital wing. Yes, that would work. Then he would reapply the block on Mr. Potter's core. He couldn't allow him to reach his full potential. That would be disastrous to his plans.

As Madam Pomfrey examined the couple, she was startled to discover a bond firmly in place between her two unconscious patients. Further examination yielded the uncomfortable fact that Harry's core had suddenly released a block that had been in place since he first attended Hogwarts. What was the Headmaster playing at? Finally, a thorough examination of Fleur, detected semen in her vagina and the beginnings of a pregnancy when the semen had apparently fertilized an egg, splitting it. She was going to have _twins_! Harry would be the father by the looks of it. Oh this wouldn't end well. She'd best keep this from everyone. Fleur and Harry would need to know, but no one else could be trusted with the information, especially the Headmaster. Merlin only knew what he would do if he found out. Time to call in a few favours to protect the couple.

Hermione had been having suspicions about the Headmaster and they were now confirmed. He had bound Harry's magical core and would no longer have her trust. In fact, she suspected he might try to obliviate her and everyone else that had seen what happened. Time to run. How was she going to protect Harry though? A plan began to form in her mind as she watched the unconscious couple.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Charlie had missed Hermione and wondered if she had retired before bidding him goodnight. He'd asked around and found someone had spotted her entering the hospital wing. Thinking that odd, he walked to the wing, only to spot the Headmaster waiting suspiciously outside the doors. Ducking into a classroom, he pondered what was going on. Hermione was inside, the Headmaster was outside loitering as if waiting to pounce on someone. He suspected that someone might be Hermione. How to get her out of there without the Headmaster knowing? Then he thought of the twins. George and Fred were experts at causing distractions and mayhem. He just hoped that Hermione would stay put until he could find the twins.

Meanwhile, the twins were saying goodnight to their dates, Angelina and Alicia. They had just spotted Charlie running toward them. What's up Bro?"

"Quick, I need a prank distraction to draw the Headmaster away from the hospital wing. Something funny is going on and Hermione's in there."

Glancing at Fred, the pair quickly had an idea. "Leave it to us, dear Brother." And they quickly disappeared. Moments later a loud explosion could be heard just around the corner.

Charlie ducked into the classroom again as the Headmaster came running past. When he was out of sight, Charlie ran through the doors of the hospital wing as Hermione almost ran into him.

"What's happening, Charlie?"

"Quick, I think the Headmaster is planning something. He was loitering suspiciously around the doors, probably waiting for you. I've got to get you out of here. I don't know what's going on, but it looks fishy to me."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, "something happened earlier to Harry and Fleur. We have to help them."

Madam Pomfrey overheard them and replied, "You two skedaddle, I'll take care of them. I'm calling in a few favours. Go!"

Charlie almost yanked Hermione with him as they exited the hospital and hid in a classroom one floor down. "We should be safe here for a few minutes and then we're leaving. I trust Poppy; she'll look after Harry and Fleur. What happened anyway?"

"Not now, Charlie. I can't tell you. Harry and Fleur will have to tell you. Needless to say, the Headmaster is interfering in their lives."

Charlie and Hermione managed to make their way down to the main floor without being spotted and exited the castle. Quickly running to the main gates, they left the school grounds and Charlie side-along apparated them to the place where he was staying in Hogsmeade. "We can stay here for a bit, but I suspect we'll have to move soon. The Headmaster is no dummy, he must have noticed that I escorted you to the Ball and now we're both missing. Time to run. Just let me get my things. I'm sorry that you'll have to leave yours behind for now. I'll have Ginny retrieve them for you. In fact, maybe I should return to the Ball and be seen without you. That should throw the suspicious old goat off your trail. Be careful, and if something goes wrong, hide."

"Thanks Charlie, you're a good friend." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek as he left, leaving his belongings behind.

Arriving back at the Ball, he wandered around, making sure to ask where Hermione was. Nobody seemed to know, although Fred and George knew he'd secreted her to his place.

Albus had finally noticed that Hermione was gone and preceded to where she was last seen at the Ball. "Charlie, have you seen Miss Granger? She was dancing with you and if I'm not mistaken, was your date."

Charlie played it cool, wondering aloud where Hermione was as well. "I haven't seen her for about an hour Headmaster. I was getting worried, as she seemed to be here one minute and gone the next. I've asked around and nobody has seen her. Somebody said they thought she was in the hospital wing, but I looked and she's not there. I so wanted to wish her a good night. We had a good time together. Maybe I'll see her tomorrow. I should get back to my room soon, it's been a long day."

Albus looked at Charlie suspiciously, but could detect nothing. It seemed that working with dragons had caused his Occlumency shields to lock out his best surface Legilimency probe. Not wanting to alert Charlie to an illegal probe, he backed out. Still, Charlie was here and Hermione was obviously not. This was bad. He would mount a full-scale search tomorrow, hoping it wasn't too late. Poppy refused his request to visit Mr. Potter and Miss Delacour, stating that they were her patients and under heavy sedation.

Obliviation was becoming a moot point with Miss Granger missing. He'd have to somehow find out what happened and bind Harry's magic before he got too powerful. Minerva had already reamed him out about the block on Harry's core. He'd sidestepped that one, by claiming Harry was much to dangerous left without the block. Minerva had glared at him, not at all convinced. He'd have to do more damage control later. He was actually frightened whenever she got truly mad.

x-x-x-x-x-x

An hour later, Charlie apparated to his room to find Hermione's wand pointed at him. She quickly lowered it and flew into his arms in relief. "Charlie, I was so worried," she whispered as she buried her head in his chest. "When you didn't return I expected Dumbledore to show up any minute."

Charlie stroked her head, calming her fears. "That old bastard tried Legilimency on me. I felt the tickle of his probe, but I shut him out. What's going on Hermione? I need to know in order to protect you."

"Oh Charlie," she sobbed. "It's… it's Harry and Fleur. The Headmaster is trying to control Harry somehow. He's placed a block on Harry's magical core and Harry just blew through it. I can't really tell you more, it's Harry's story to tell if he decides to trust you enough. Right now it's dangerous to know, that's why the Headmaster is after me; he suspects something."

Charlie reacted in shock. "HE WHAT? That's illegal. Harry's in danger, if that block had continued another year, his core would have exploded, killing him and anyone close to him. What's the Headmaster playing at?" He would talk to Harry when he next saw him. If he saw him, he reminded himself. Meanwhile, the witch on his shoulder demanded all the attention he could give. They would have to move very soon. He was developing strong feelings for this smart brave girl, never mind he was seven years older than her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Neville had bid goodnight to Cho, receiving a good snogging before parting. As he walked up to the Gryffindor tower; the Headmaster approached him.

"Good evening Mr. Longbottom. I trust you had a splendid time at the Ball?"

'_Smarmy git,'_ he thought, _'He didn't even try to help me with the Tri-Wizard Tournament.'_ "Yes, Headmaster, Cho and I had a wonderful time. Did you see the brilliant display Harry and Fleur put on at the dance?"

"I must have missed that. Unfortunately I had a rather pressing item I had to take care of first." In truth, the old man hated dances; they bored him and he found an excuse to absent himself from this one, asking Minerva to fill in for him while he visited his brother Aberforth in the Hogshead.

"Mr. Longbottom, did you happen to know what happened to Miss Granger this evening? She seems to be missing."

"I'm sorry, Professor, the last time I saw her, she had wanted to talk to Harry and Fleur. I don't know why and I haven't seen any of them since. Is something wrong?"

"Not to worry, Mr. Longbottom, I'm sure she'll turn up."

"What about Harry and Fleur, sir?"

"Oh, they're fine, they should be back tomorrow. They had a little accident and wound up in the hospital wing. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

Neville glanced at Dumbledore suspiciously. Nothing with Harry was ever "nothing serious". He decided to investigate on his own: later, of course.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Hermione was still missing but Harry and Fleur were slowly reviving.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Delacour, how are you feeling?"

Harry reached for his glasses and identified Madam Pomfrey waving a wand over him.

"A little groggy, Madam Pomfrey, but pretty good considering. Fleur?"

_Shh, Harry_, he heard in his head, _I can hear your thoughts now. It's going to take some time to filter out all the background sound. We can talk mind to mind now. It's part of the bond._

Harry almost fell out of the bed when he heard his bonded in his head. _Fleur? We…we can communicate silently now? That's brilliant!_

Madam Pomfrey noticed the apparent lack of speech between the two and correctly guessed that a mental link had been established. "Alright you two, I'm guessing you two have formed a mental link with the new bond. I know what's happened generally, but I'd like a few more answers before I give you some answers you'll surely need. First, when did this bond happen and second, I'd like you to describe everything that happened since."

Harry and Fleur were distinctly unhappy to learn that Madam Pomfrey knew about the bond. "We need to keep this quiet, Madam Pomfrey. Only Hermione knows so far. It's dangerous to know as much as you apparently know," Harry pleaded.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Potter, I've taken a healers oath of confidentiality, so no one will know what you don't wish to be known."

"Does that include the Headmaster?" Fleur enquired.

"Yes, Miss Delacour, or should I call you Mrs. Potter?"

Both Fleur and Harry groaned when they heard this. Obviously the secret was out. _We might as well tell her, Harry,_ he heard from his new wife.

Harry recapped the events of the evening from the moment they left the dance floor until they collapsed. Both were blushing furiously at the end.

"So, it's a new bond, then. Well that's interesting. Harry, your magic was bound before puberty. How you were able to function at this school is beyond me. You must have been operating at a tenth of your capacity. This has all the earmarks of the Headmaster I'm afraid. What he did was illegal and I for one want to know why."

"The Headmaster bound my magic? Why? What possible reason would he have to do that?"

"Unfortunately I can't answer that, but your magic has broken through, probably due to the bond. If it hadn't happened now, I shudder to think what might have happened. By the way Mrs. Potter," she smirked when she said that. "You're definitely pregnant with twins. I'll be able to tell if the pregnancy is viable in about a month. You could deliver by next September if all goes well." Smiling, she waited for the inevitable reaction.

"Pregnant, well we both suspected that, but twins. That's a definite surprise. There hasn't been twins in the Veela population as far back as Merlin knows when," Fleur replied, smiling.

Harry was ecstatic. Twins, he was going to be the father of twins! This was even better than he'd hoped. "The Headmaster can't know about any of this. If he found out, I hate to think what he'd do."

"Mums the word, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, or I should probably still refer to you as Miss Delacour for now. You will invite me to the proper wedding, I hope." She smiled at the happy couple. "You know, I delivered you from Lily, Mr. Potter. James was over the moon when he first saw you."

Harry smiled. He had always liked the healer.

"Madam Pomfrey, I'll make sure you get an invitation and you will be delivering our babies," Fleur promised.

"Now you must rest for a few days to stabilise your new magics. I'll keep the Headmaster away from you. I suspect you'll both share your magic; Harry will be able to do some things that Fleur can do, and Fleur will become much more powerful and will learn many of the things that Harry alone can do. I suspect you'll be able to cast a Patronus now if you weren't able to before, Miss Delacour. What that form will take, I can only guess, but it should be compatible with Mr. Potters. I'll keep you two together and I think I remember that Veela bonds must touch or have sexual intercourse frequently to stabilize the bond, so for now you should try to restrain yourselves and only hold hands. Rest now! That's an order."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Albus tried repeatedly to access the pair but were rebuffed each time. She wouldn't even let him look at them. The last time, she had quite literally escorted him out, telling him in no uncertain terms that this was her hospital and he'd be playing by her rules, or there would be hell to pay. Albus grumbled, but acquiesced.

Three days later she released the teens and Albus was waiting. First he tried Legilimency, but found a solid wall he could not penetrate, even with full force. A frown from Harry and a deep scowl from Fleur warned him against trying that again, that and a severe headache from the attempt.

"Headmaster, what are you trying to do?" Harry asked coldly. "We could have you arrested for what you just tried! Don't try it again! Now what do you want?"

"We Harry, as in you and Miss Delacour? I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he blustered. The headache was getting worse; he'd have to head to Poppy soon.

"You know very well, Professor. I've had enough experience with Snape to know when someone is using Legilimency against me. Oh, yes, I found out about that late last year when the "good professor" tried to read my mind after we rescued Sirius. I was barely able to repel him then. I'm much better now. Miss Delacour, being Veela is naturally immune to mind magics. Didn't think I knew that, did you?"

"Now Mr. Potter, I'm only trying to find out what happened a few days ago when you were brought to the hospital," he smiled insincerely, eyes twinkling like mad.

"Well, Headmaster, it seems someone had bound my magic several years ago, again illegally. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" he asked casually.

"Why no," Albus lied smoothly, "I'm appalled that anyone would do that. Perhaps you aren't as safe at your relatives place as I thought. I'll see if I can arrange better accommodation over the summer." _'If you live that long,'_ he thought.

"No thank you Professor, Miss Delacour has invited me to spend the summer with her and her parents. Fleur tells me that her father is the Deputy Minister for Magic in France and has excellent protection for his family."

Albus ground his teeth at that, but that was a card yet to be played. As Harry's magical guardian, he could simply forbid him to go, but that card was held in reserve in case the second or Merlin forbid, the third task failed to rid him of this bothersome brat. He merely smiled and bid them a good day, wishing Miss Delacour the best of luck in the second task.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione and Charlie had moved to another place outside Hogsmeade. He'd contacted his brother Bill at Gringotts and clued him in to some of the facts, stating that they needed protection. "Can you cast a Fidelius, Bill? That would be the safest for us. I can cast glamours, so we can move about a bit, but I'd like Hermione to stick close to this place. It's nice and isolated from both Hogwarts and Hogsmeade."

Bill contemplated for a bit, sizing the house up and decided it was doable. "What have you two got yourselves into little brother? It sounds serious if you're hiding from Albus. You know how much he's done for the family. Does this have anything to do with what's happening at Hogwarts at the moment?"

"Not really Bill. I only know Albus is involved in something shady. Hermione knows more but can't say anything at this time."

Hermione pleaded with Bill. "It has to do with Harry and Fleur Delacour, but I promised not to tell anyone. The knowledge is too dangerous."

Bill didn't like the sounds of that, but Harry had saved Ginny and had always been a good friend to the Weasley family. "All right, but it'll take a few hours to complete. I'll have to map the place first before I cast the spell. Who's going to be the secret keeper?"

I think Hermione should be, that way she'll feel safest. It really is about her safety, after all."

"How did you meet Hermione, Charlie? I heard that she is a close friend of Harry's. Are you cutting into his turf?" he asked with a grin, knowing full well that Charlie would never do that to Harry.

Hermione huffed. "Bill, it's not like that. Harry and Fleur are together and I consider Charlie a very good friend who wants to protect me."

Bill looked at the pair, deciding it was probably more than friendship that drew Charlie out of his shell. He was seven years older than Hermione, but it could work. He'd keep an eye out for them and try to protect them as best he could. Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour… hmm now there's an unlikely couple. I wonder how that happened, and her one of the Tri-Wizard champions.

He decided he needed more information but it could wait. "Best get started then," he replied. "I'll need you to be on the premises when I cast the charm, so don't wander."

When he was done, Charlie and Hermione thanked him and he left.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Neville and Cho were planning on a Hogsmeade visit as soon as one was announced. Neville wanted to get Cho a promise ring and Cho was excited. She'd have to take him to meet her parents soon. They'd both figured that Cho would be the thing he'd miss the most and it looked like the Black Lake would be the place he'd have to rescue her from. It was a good thing that he knew about Gillyweed. That would be the only way he could rescue her. So now they were practicing spells to protect themselves from the denizens of the lake. Grindylows were the biggest problem and Neville wasn't sure he could cast spells underwater, so it was back to the Prefects Bath to practice. Of course there was a fair bit of snogging and touching involved as well, hormonal teenagers being well… hormonal teenagers.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry and Fleur were studying the best way to survive underwater. Fleur was sure she could cast the bubblehead charm, but Harry insisted on a backup plan as well. After considerable thought, Fleur remembered Gillyweed. She'd used it when she went swimming in the Mediterranean last summer. Now all she had to do was figure out how to protect themselves from the creatures known to inhabit the Black Lake. Hopefully the Giant Squid would leave them alone, but Grindylows would be a problem. Fleur, being Veela, a person able to cast fire, would be at a disadvantage underwater. Harry could lend her some of his magic, but he probably wouldn't be conscious at the time. It was a vexing problem. They also decided to practice in the Prefects Bath.

_Concentrate Fleur. You need to be able to cast silently underwater_, Harry reminded her. They were in the Bath and Harry kept being distracted when Fleur would brush up beside him. His other wand was fully hard and he had a difficult time thinking about anything other than sex with his wife. It didn't help that she was of the same mind and after several such forays, they figured the more they did it, the more they wanted. Both were insatiable until they finally wore each other out. Then they could finally concentrate.

Silent casting was something Fleur was just learning at Beauxbatons and she wasn't very good at it yet, but with Harry's patient help (and a couple of good snogging and shagging sessions), she was finally able to cast a stunner underwater. It wasn't much, but she could cast it reliably. They were now working on a Reducto spell, but that was much harder and although the spell did cast, it was very weak. The spell would travel about two feet and then disperse, and that was with Harry lending his magic to her. They had figured out how to pass magic back and forth between them, purely by accident. Fleur had been trying to levitate Harry from the floor of the Beauxbatons carriage onto her bed but couldn't quite lift him. Harry concentrated on her, and suddenly she was levitating him. A proper amount of appreciation soon ensued, with her bed groaning under their exertions.

A week later, she had it down properly and with Harry's help her Reducto was effective for thirty feet underwater. Now she had to figure out how to do it without him lending her his magic.

Constant practice over the following weeks, with frequent proper rewards, had her casting wandlessly as well as silently. Harry also improved dramatically, considering he also had a full school course load of homework to do. Fleur had helped him with it and he was able to balance the workload with practice sessions.

A month later, the second task had come. The contestants were to meet at the Black Lake at nine o'clock that morning. Harry, Cho and Lavender had already been taken the night before and put in a magical sleep. Minerva had kept a close eye on the Headmaster, but in the end, Barty Crouch did the spell work. Albus conversed with the Merpeople and the three hostages were taken into the lake that morning.

Albus figured his plan was foolproof. He had asked the Mermen to place the hostages far apart so the contestants could not see the others. That way, when Fleur tried to rescue Harry, she would not be able to find him, as he'd cast a confundus spell on Harry. To be sure, he had instructed the Merman taking Harry to be sure to hide him well, nowhere near the other two and as far away as possible. An hour would not be enough to find him, much less retrieve him. He'd also set traps to ensnare Fleur on her way down. As a Veela, he knew her powers would be useless underwater. Satisfied that he'd taken care of the problem, he sat back to await the sad news that both champion and hostage had died underwater.

Fleur waited with Neville and Viktor for the start, certain that she had learned enough to quickly rescue Harry. As the judge's magically magnified voice boomed out to start the clock, the three champions dived into the water.

Neville had already swallowed the Gillyweed and was streaking away, breathing the water through gills and his webbed feet and hands gave him a good head start.

Viktor had partially transfigured his head into a shark and dove deep, but was unable to keep up with Neville.

Fleur, figuring that Neville had the right idea, also swallowed Gillyweed and was soon close behind Neville. Neville figured Cho would have been taken to the deepest part of the lake where he imagined the Merpeople had their village. As he swam, Moaning Myrtle accompanied him, guiding him to Cho. He was well ahead of Viktor but couldn't see Fleur.

Fleur was having trouble already. Grindylows had attacked and although she managed to elude them at first, they swarmed her, grabbing her legs with their sharp fingers, digging into her soft flesh. On the verge of panic, Fleur called on all her magic and shot a powerful Reducto at them. The water boiled with the force of the spell and she was free once again. The Giant Squid, attracted to the blood from Fleur's wounds closed in. _**'Merde,'**_ she thought, _'Ow do I fight zis monster?'_ But the Giant Squid merely blinked its eyes at her and started to escort her to where Harry was hidden. The squid had remembered the acts of kindness in years past when Harry and others had fed and played with it.

The Merman tasked with hiding Harry had taken him to a small cave, well beyond the village. Fleur, now suspecting foul play on the part of the Headmaster, swam faster. The squid paused outside the cave and with one of its tentacles, reached in and snared Harry, handing him over to Fleur.

The Merman guarding the cave was enraged. This was not part of the deal he'd made with the long beard. Brandishing his trident, he jabbed at Fleur, who returned with a solid Stunner. Bouncing away, the Merman regained his senses and tried again, charging boldly at Fleur and Harry. A point of the trident cut deeply into Harry's arm awakening him. Fleur panicked at that and fired a Reducto at the Merman, blasting a hole though his chest. As the body floated away, Fleur saw that Harry had regained consciousness but was unable to breathe. Hastily she cast the bubblehead charm on Harry and holding him, desperately headed for the surface a hundred feet above, She had almost made it when the Gillyweed gave out. Harry, realizing what had happened, took a deep couple of breaths and placing his mouth against hers, shared with Fleur until they reached the surface. Unfortunately, they were well past the middle of the lake, but the friendly Giant Squid gathered them up and surged back to the starting point, flinging them toward the makeshift dock. Professor McGonagall watched in horror as the two teens flew through the air, threatening to kill them if they landed at that speed. Fleur, showing great presence of mind, remembered the lifting lessons Harry had helped her with and borrowing from his magic, slowed their decent with a levitation spell to a comfortable landing.

Albus was beside himself. He had failed in his perfect plan and now one of the Mermen was screeching at him. It seems one of their number was dead because of the girl. He thought that only he could understand Mermish, but it turned out Barty Crouch could as well.

"Dead? What do you mean the girl killed one of you? Nobody was supposed to get hurt. Albus, what do you know of this?" Crouch exclaimed. "I want to question Miss Delacour."

Albus knew he was in trouble and tried to cover it up. "It must have been a rogue Merman, Barty."

"And why was the hostage recovered from well outside the possibility of a timely rescue, Albus? Why would a rogue Merman take the boy in the first place? You assured me that it was perfectly safe. Something is fishy here and I don't mean the denizens of the lake. There will be an official inquiry into this incident."

Albus gagged at the thought. How could everything go so wrong? Potter and the girl survived. Well, there was always the third task. He'd make doubly sure this time.

Meanwhile the scores had been assessed with Neville gaining first with an almost perfect 47 points, Viktor received 45 and Fleur also got 47, in spite of being a bit over the time limit. She was awarded extra points for sheer bravery under adverse conditions.

Harry didn't care, he was just glad they both survived the harrowing experience. They figured someone was out to kill them and the suspicion fell squarely on the Headmaster. But why, was the unanswered question.

x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and a Very Different Goblet of Fire**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Fleur, Neville/Cho, Hermione/Charlie_

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Warning: Major characters OOC._

_A/N: This is an unusual look at what might have happened in the Goblet of Fire Tri-Wizard Tournament when too many people meddle._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Interlude, Preparation for the Third Task**

Fleur was still in the lead with one task to go, but that wasn't due until late in the school year. Fleur's Maman and sister Gabrielle had watched the second task, realizing just how dangerous it was. Fleur had used Hedwig, Harry's Snowy Owl to alert Fleur's mother Apolline, about the bond, asking her for secrecy; she would explain later.

Apolline Delacour was every bit as beautiful as her daughters. Long silky white blonde hair, she looked like an older sister, but in fact was well into her forties. She doted on Fleur and Gabrielle and was as surprised as her husband Jacques, when Fleur had written that she had bonded with Harry Potter.

Gabrielle had wondered about the bond and why her sister had picked that time to bond. She was quite surprised that she had chosen to bond with Harry Potter and had a multitude of questions to ask.

The Delacour's had arrived just in time to see Fleur and Harry erupt from the lake and flung onto the dock. Gabrielle had let out a scream, fearing the fall would hurt the pair, but the gentle landing had relieved her and she ran to hug her sister. "Fleur! You scared moi, I thought you would be killed when that… that creature threw you onto the dock. How did you…?"

"Come, I will explain, but not 'ere.

After they had been warmed and dried, Fleur ushered her mother and sister into the Beauxbatons carriage, with Harry holding Fleur's hand tightly.

"Maman, I'd like you to meet my bonded, 'Arry Potter. I love 'im and 'ee 'as asked me to be 'is wife." She said this very quickly, afraid her courage would fail her if she delayed.

Harry had a fearful expression on his face when his wife told them. He knew she would introduce him to her family but he'd hoped for a little more warning. "I-I'm honoured to meet you Madame Delacour," he stuttered. "And you Gabrielle," he added.

"Fleur! What happened?" Apolline asked. "Bonding so soon… We thought you'd wait a few more years. I'm sorry Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Fleur has talked at great length about you in her letters. She seemed especially taken with you, but it was quite a surprise to find she's bonded and **married**." She'd stressed this last word and Fleur blushed scarlet.

"You thought you could hide this from me, Fleur? You should know better, we are Veela, which is the only outcome of a bond."

Gabrielle gaped. "Married? Oh Fleur, what 'ave you done?"

Harry noticed that Madame Delacour spoke perfect English and decided to ask Fleur about it later.

"Gaby, it was an accident," she exclaimed. "We were in the garden during ze Ball when it 'appened. We barely remember what 'appened. My Veela magic 'ad selected 'Arry monzs ago, it was just waiting and building until it overwhelmed us."

Fleur didn't want to tell them all that had happened, but eventually Apolline had wormed it out of her. "So, you have sex frequently, Fleur? You know it's impossible not to." She eyed Fleur suspiciously, finally figuring it out. "FLEUR DELACOUR! You're pregnant!" she shouted.

"Shh Maman, yes, Madam Pomfrey, the 'Ogwarts 'ealer, confirmed it right away and says it's twins!"

Harry was watching the interplay between the three Veela. Gabrielle was blushing furiously along with Fleur, but for different reasons. Apolline had a stern look on her face. He was trying to remain inconspicuous and only partly succeeding. Apolline turned on him next.

"Twins, Mr. Potter?" she asked dangerously. "Veela never have twins. What have you done?"

Harry turned red and stammered. "Erm, well, I-I don't really know. My magic just took over."

Fleur felt a cool breeze flow through her just then but took over. "Maman, "Harry is an extremely powerful wizard. We can communicate in our heads. "He broke through a magical block on his core and we've been in the hospital for days."

"Someone bound his core? And he still lives? That would be a criminal act to still be bound at your age. Your core could have exploded or at the very least made you a squib. Surely Madam Pomfrey must have noticed when you started school. And yet you were still able to practice magic and from what Fleur has said, exceptionally well."

"I don't know, Madame Delacour, she was probably too busy healing me from all my adventures."

"Harry, I insist that you call me Apolline or Maman from now on. Since you are part of the family, it's only proper. My husband will insist on you calling him Jacques or Papa. Now, we must get to the bottom of this. Someone must be trying to kill you or control you. Dumbledore, I suspect."

_Harry, she's right. But why? I told you I didn't trust Dumbledore._

_I don't know love, I've often wondered why so many things seem to happen to Headmaster seems to be involved with most of those adventures somehow. Fleur, your delightful accent is gone. I just noticed!_

_Oh! I think I noticed a change a few minutes ago, as if a cool breeze tickled my mind._

"Fleur? You sound different." Apolline had noticed it too. "You've picked up Harry's British accent."

"It must have something to do with the bond, Maman."

_But I miss it love,_ Harry thought back to her.

_But it's still me 'Arry,'_ she teased.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Sirius Black was wondering how his godson was doing. "I'll have to get Moony to check on him," the thought aloud. It was all well and good to be away from the dangers of Britain, but he missed Harry.

Sirius had been far away when the Tri-Wizard Tournament was announced but Remus had not kept him up to date, only now finding out about the. _'Thank Merlin Harry wasn't in that.'_ He thought.

A few days later, he received an owl from Remus, telling him of Harry's involvement. He'd missed the part about Harry's rescue as part of the tournament, instead picking up on his new girlfriend.

'_Harry has a girlfriend? A Veela girlfriend? Wow, lucky pup. Now I've got to see him! Veela are hot! I hope he can handle her.'_ And so, he began the long trip on Buckbeak back to Scotland, traveling at night.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Fleur, Neville and Harry resumed training when they found out the third task was a maze. Harry told Fleur about Hagrid's penchant for dangerous creatures. "Hagrid thinks dragons are cute and he owned a Cerberus that he called Fluffy. You might want to beware of anything you come across in the maze, it could be deadly."

Fleur shuddered at the thought of running into the three-headed dog. Fluffy indeed!

Neville wondered if he would survive the third task. He'd been lucky so far and he had to thank Harry and Cho for that. Cho wasn't with them today, as her 'monthlies' prevented her from attending, despite the potions that Madam Pomfrey provided for all the girls.

Neville's repertoire of spells had grown nicely since both Harry and Fleur began helping him. He'd missed seeing Hermione, but understood she was with Charlie now and they were staying hidden from the Headmaster for her safety. Neville couldn't understand why the Headmaster was so intent on finding her, but was prepared to do anything he could to protect her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione had retrieved her books and belongings shortly after she'd left the school. Ginny had packed her trunk and had Dobby bring it to her. The little House Elf was only too happy to help the Great Master Harry Potter sir's best friend.

With the help of Charlie and Bill, she'd been able to at least keep up with the rest of the school, even if she wasn't able to visit the library. Harry had made sure she had enough money to buy the materials that she needed. She hadn't dared contact her parents, since they would not be able to avoid telling Dumbledore anything he asked them. Her plan to "leak" the news of the Headmasters machinations to The Daily Prophet had come to naught, somehow. She and Charlie figured the Headmaster had found out and suppressed the news by obliviating the appropriate people. Even Crouch's investigation had gone nowhere.

Harry had stopped the drain on his vault by notifying the Goblins that he was married and therefore demanded emancipation. All payments were to stop to anyone not authorized by him.

Hermione was growing closer to Charlie and had moved their relationship to the next level, allowing a bit more intimacy. They hadn't taken the final step yet, but she was almost ready for that too.

Charlie was the perfect gentleman, even though he wanted so much more than she was prepared to offer at the moment. It was hard; he wanted into her knickers so badly, but he was prepared to wait until she was ready. Snogging and heavy petting were almost his undoing, but he could sense her resistance and would wait.

Today was a potions lesson and Bill was there to supervise. Charlie was good, but Bill had aced potions on his NEWTS. Today they would make a complex dreamless sleep potion. This was fifth year material, but Hermione, brilliant as she was, had blown through the fourth year curriculum with ease.

"Sweetie, don't forget the powdered asphodel. It needs to go in before the lace wings," Charlie reminder her.

"Thanks Charlie, I was a bit distracted today," she replied.

"Something on your mind love?"

"Oh, it's just Harry and Fleur. I worry about that stupid tournament."

"They'll be fine. Fleur's smart and Harry will help her."

"I wish I could tell you everything, Charlie, but Harry made me promise."

"That's okay, you'll tell me when you can. It must be pretty important."

"Yeah, the Headmaster would kill to find out I think."

That brought Charlie and Bill up short. _'The Headmaster would kill? That doesn't sound right,'_ they both thought.

Bill was impressed with how quickly she seemed to absorb her lessons. Already she would be able to take her end of year exams. Albeit not at Hogwarts, but the Ministry would test her if necessary.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Albus Dumbledore smiled to himself. True, he hadn't found Miss Granger yet, but he'd managed to stop publication of a truly damaging article about him. Of course he'd had to obliviate several people and the investigation by Barty had taken up quite a bit of his time, but things were running smoothly once again. Now how to get Potter into the remaining task? That had been a vexing problem that he'd been turning over in his mind for the past few weeks. The third task was approaching and he still hadn't solved that particular problem. Harry had to enter and die, preferably with Miss Delacour. They were much too close anyway. He wasn't really knowledgeable about Veela bonds, and if the pair had bonded, he didn't know what the consequences would be. The library described a wizard/witch bond, but nothing was said about Veela. It probably didn't mean much, since he controlled Mr. Potter as his magical guardian. He couldn't marry without his permission and that wouldn't be happening. Oh no! Not at all!

The book that would have told him he was already too late was safely out of his reach, having been removed by Madame Maxime on instructions from Madame Delacour, weeks before.

x-x-x-x-x-x

As the school year dragged on, a whispered secret made its way to one of the school's premier gossip girls. Michelle Passant had overheard Madame Maxime and Madame Delecour discussing the bonding and upcoming wedding of Fleur to Harry Potter. This was too good to keep secret and had talked to her new friend Lavender Brown. Soon the whole school knew and the uproar soon reached the Headmaster's ears.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was enraged. This could not be allowed to continue!

Approaching Harry, the Headmaster sternly requested: "Mr. Potter, I think your presence in my office is in order, NOW! Harry could almost feel the magic rolling off the Headmaster and had been dreading this day. He needed Fleur with him.

_Fleur, the Headmaster knows about us. I think it would be best if you join me with Madame Maxime,_ Harry thought to her.

_Don't worry love, there's nothing he can do now, we'll join you shortly, _Fleur responded.

As Harry stepped through the Headmaster's door, Fleur and Madame Maxime were close behind before Albus could seal the door and cast silencing charms.

The look of surprise was quickly concealed as he asked, "Madame Maxime, Miss Delacour, I'm afraid I'm quite busy at the moment, If you'll excuse me?"

"Dumbledore, this has to do with my student and Mr. Potter, so I think we'll stay!" she said quite forcefully.

"I'm sure you're mistaken Madame, I only wanted to talk to young Mr. Potter for a moment, so if you'll excuse us, it really…"

"Don't try to play games with me, Headmaster. We both know what this is about."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean Madame," Albus blustered, obviously not happy with the way things were going.

"Right to the heart of things then. Fleur and Harry are bonded and married. You have no say in this since it's a Veela magical bond and marriage. Mr. Potter has obtained emancipation and will be staying with his wife in the Beauxbatons carriage. Any interference with either will have serious international repercussions. Do I make myself clear, Headmaster?"

Albus's jaw dropped in shock. He whipped his wand out to do a quick oblivate and stunner, but found three wands pointed at him. They had been prepared.

"Don't even think about what you were about to do Dumbledore," Madame Maxime calmly told him. "In any case, obliviation doesn't work against Veela and their bonded. You would have received a nasty surprise if you'd tried. As of right now, I'm claiming Mr. Potter as a Beauxbatons student, as he'd requested a week ago. The paperwork has already been submitted and approved by the French Magical Government. If I could pull Mrs. Potter out of the tournament right now, I would. Just what games are you playing sir?"

Albus tried reasoning with her. "Surely Mr. Potter belongs to Britain since he was born here and has received his education here. I'm sure he'd want to stay here where his friends are."

Harry replied with a sneer, "Friends, Headmaster? You've forgotten making me stay with my relatives, who made sure I had none? Surely you don't mean Ron Weasley, who manages to be a jealous git whenever it suits him. Or perhaps Hermione Granger, whom you've managed to drive from the school. Oh, yes Headmaster, France is looking very good about now. And by the way, your dipping into my vault at Gringotts has been halted. I've instructed the Goblins to require an account of all monies you've removed illegally. Tuition fees were the only thing you were to have access to."

Albus blushed an angry red, almost shouting. "Mr. Potter! I've only done what was best for the greater good. Surely you'd not begrudge a few paltry Galleons to fight the dark side?"

"A few paltry Galleons, Headmaster? A FEW? Griphook tells me my Trust Vault is emptied every year after school starts. I'm sure my parents didn't intend me to fund your adventures!"

"But Mr. Potter, your Vault fills itself from the Potter Main Vault every year, surely you don't need…"

"That's theft, Headmaster. I'm not a philanthropic society; find another source of funds! And I will require you to pay back every Galleon you've taken against my wishes. The Goblins have ways of ensuring compliance. Good day Headmaster." And he turned and left, Olympe guarding until they were out.

The three of them trouped out of the office grinning widely. "Well done Harry, it seems that those financial lessons we've been giving you have helped," Olympe congratulated him.

Harry smirked, pleased that he'd finally come out on top against the wily old coot.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The Great Hall was still in shock over Harry and Fleur being bonded and married. Ron Weasley was livid. "Married? To that slag?" but the rest of his rant was cut off when Ginny hexed him with her famous Bad Bogey Hex.

"Don't you talk about my friends like that Ron!"

Ron raced for the hospital wing, Bat Bogies flapping around his face.

Neville and Cho grinned widely, seeing the feisty redhead take her brother down a peg. They knew something else the rest didn't know. Cho had guessed it earlier and Fleur had confirmed that she was indeed expecting. They had to make a wizards vow not to reveal that tasty bit of news.

Albus was angrier than he'd ever remember being. The nerve of the boy! He'd find a way to make him pay for that humiliation. Meanwhile he pondered how he'd be able to repay the almost one million Galleons he'd 'liberated' from Harry's Trust Vault.

Now that the school knew, Hermione felt she could let Charlie and Bill in on the secret. To say that they were stunned would be an understatement, especially when they learned that Fleur was pregnant with twins. They still didn't know why the Headmaster took an unhealthy interest in Harry. It was as if something important revolved around him. Bill would inquire if the Goblins knew anything. They were always the first to know anything important regarding their clients, and Harry was one of their best clients.

Harry and Fleur spent the rest of the day secluded in Fleur's bedroom. In truth, it had become their bedroom and strong silencing spells prevented the moans and screams of ecstasy that the couple made from reaching other ears. Harry had learned a lot from Fleur and as practice makes perfect, they 'practiced' very regularly, in fact some nights they got very little sleep. If Fleur hadn't been pregnant from the Yule Ball, she certainly would be now!

Neville was now respected as a legitimate champion and along with Cho were treated well, at least by everyone except the Slytherins. Even Snape had stopped antagonizing him; although he wasn't sure the boy really was cut out for potions. Herbology was Neville's best subject although Defence Against the Dark Arts was a close second now.

Harry had now learned French well enough to join the Beauxbatons classes in the carriage. Fleur's link with him had helped tremendously and he was doing well. The students had readily accepted him when they found out he was married to Fleur. No one outside a very small select group knew Fleur was pregnant: Her mother and sister (and father), Hermione, Madame Maxime and now Charlie and Bill Weasley. They had nor told Neville and Cho, fearing the Headmaster would pull that information from their heads.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Sirius had finally arrived at Remus' place. "Moony old friend!" he exclaimed, hugging his old friend. "So tell me about Harry and Fleur. They're a couple now? How did that happen? Did she use the Allure on him?"

"No, she didn't need to. He fell for her the moment they set eyes on one another. You're a bit behind on the news, Padfoot. They've bonded and married. I haven't seen them yet, but he's reportedly living with Fleur in the Beauxbatons carriage."

"Really? That's amazing! Married! He's so young!" Sirius was flabbergasted. Lily and James had married right out of school, but Harry was only fourteen. "I thought Harry would get together with Hermione. They seemed to complement themselves so well."

"Hermione's with Charlie Weasley and both have gone underground. It seems that Harry and Hermione look at each other like sister and brother. Rumour has it that Dumbledore is looking for her for some reason. It can't be for anything good."

"I need to see Harry, can you arrange something?"

"I haven't seen him either, but I think I can arrange it. You do know he was Fleur's hostage to rescue in the second task, don't you? I did mention that in my letter to you. What I didn't mention is that they almost died. Harry was placed well away from the other hostages at the far end of the lake. There was no way Fleur could have rescued him in time, but she managed it somehow. I don't know all the details, but it was quite disturbing."

"Now I really want to see Harry! What are they playing at? That sounds like they meant them to be killed! Something's fishy."

"Never mind the puns Padfoot. This is serious."

"No I'm Sirius," he replied, laughing.

"Padfoot!"

"Okay, when do you think we can meet them?"

"Probably tomorrow. It's still a week until the third task."

"What about Dumbledore? How does he fit in all this?"

"I don't know, Padfoot, I don't think I trust him anymore. We'll have to be careful what we say."

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, the pair apparated to Hogsmeade and then walked to Hogwarts. Remus sent a Patronus to Minerva requesting entrance and soon Hagrid was at the gates to let them in.

"Hi Hagrid, we've come to see Harry."

"'Ello Perfesser Lupin, Sirius, "'Arry's in th' Beauxbatons carriage takin' Transfiguration at th' moment. 'Ee should be finished fer th' day soon."

"Thanks Hagrid, how's he doing?"

"Sirius, ya would'na recognised 'im. 'tween Fleur an' Neville, 'ee's training just as 'ard as them. Put on sum muscle, 'ee has, Fleur's bin good for 'im. Starry eyed, completely in love them is. Married I 'ear."

Remus and Sirius presently located the carriage and knocked. Madame Maxime answered and started when she saw Sirius Black.

"What? Black, how did you…?"

Remus interrupted her startled exclamation. "Relax Madame, Sirius is Harry's godfather and was framed. Harry can verify this. We've come to visit Harry and Fleur."

Olympe was suspicious, but sent one of the girls to get Harry. Her wand was on the two all the time until Harry emerged, grinning and hugging Sirius.

"Sirius, Remus, Dobby told me you were coming. Sorry Madame Maxime, this is my old professor, Remus Lupin and my godfather Sirius Black. Sirius was framed for my parents murder and we caught the real traitor, but he escaped last year. Sirius is still hiding until we can prove his innocence."

"So Harry, you and Fleur?"

"Yeah, wait 'till I get her. She'll be glad to meet you." Harry disappeared back into the carriage while Madame Maxime invited them in to the sitting room.

Presently Harry returned with Fleur. Both Sirius and Remus were astonished that the beautiful girl had chosen Harry as a mate. Sirius remembered how skinny and short Harry was just last year. Now he was fully developed and aside from the messy hair, quite attractive. Well, the hair actually made him look quite manly just like James.

"Fleur, this is my Godfather, Sirius Black and my former DADA teacher Remus Lupin. Gentlemen, may I present my wife, the love of my life, Fleur Celine Potter nee Delacour."

Sirius bowed deeply and kissed her hand. "Enchanté Madame."

Remus, not so formal, bowed and shook her hand. "Mrs. Potter. That's going to take awhile to get used to. How did Harry manage to attract such a beautiful lady for his wife?"

Fleur blushed. "Thank you for your kind words, Mr. Lupin. Harry and I were attracted the moment we saw each other. Harry's told me a lot about you and Mr. Black."

"Remus and Sirius, please, or Moony and Padfoot would be fine," Remus replied.

"Remus, Sirius, we need to talk to you in private. Would you please excuse us Headmistress?" Harry requested.

"Certainly Mr. Potter; Fleur, would you show them to the conference room please."

Fleur led them down the hall to a small conference room at the end of the magically enlarged carriage. It was much larger inside than it appeared outside, although the outside was large indeed.

When they were settled, Harry told them everything. How they'd met, the Yule Ball, the bonding and Fleur's subsequent pregnancy. He also spoke about Neville and Hermione. How Neville's name came out of the cup (nobody knew why), why Hermione was in hiding (to keep the secret about Fleur's pregnancy, and finally the miracle of the twins, now growing inside Fleur). "Dumbledore can't know, and of course the Death Eaters as well. We think Voldemort is back or almost back. I had a vivid dream last summer, a vision really, where Voldemort was plotting to kill me and actually killed a muggle in some old mansion. It was very real, Sirius. I saw Wormtail and an unknown person talking to this weird thing that looked like a really ugly baby. I made sure my name wouldn't come out of The Goblet of Fire this year. I just knew it was all tied together somehow. Unfortunately, Neville's name came out instead. I think someone else tampered with the goblet, maybe more than one other, since the Headmaster seems to be taking an unnatural interest in me this year.

_Harry, don't forget about the second task,_ She reminded him.

"Right, Fleur just reminded be about the second task. Someone definitely tried to kill us there. Almost succeeded too. We were way out in the middle of the lake, closer to the far end actually. One of the Merpeople tried to make sure we didn't get back alive. Fleur had to kill him/ Even then, without the help of the Giant Squid, we never would have made it. This has Dumbledore's work all over it."

"Wait a minute," Remus interrupted. "Fleur reminded you? I didn't hear… wait a minute, you can hear each other's thoughts? She was talking to you in your head?"

"Um, yeah, well that's one of our new abilities we discovered recently. We can also sense where the other is at all times. We are bonded after all."

"Are there any other abilities?" Sirius asked. He had never heard of that one before.

"Not that we're aware of," Fleur answered, "although my English has improved dramatically recently."

"Pup, so you're going to be a father! Way to go! So it looks like I don't need to give you 'The Talk,' but you'll be changing nappies at two AM," he joked.

"No Sirius, I know what goes where and how, and nappies will be the least of my worries," Harry deadpanned.

"Harry!" Fleur scolded. "Don't be rude."

Remus broke out in laughter, Harry had put Sirius in his place.

"Have you thought of any names yet," Remus asked.

"No," Fleur answered. I just want to get through this final task in one piece with the babies intact."

"Why are you even thinking of competing, Fleur?" Sirius asked. "You stand a chance of losing the babies, you know."

"I don't have a choice, Sirius, I must compete, and it's a magical contract."

"Surely there's an out for someone in your condition."

"I'm afraid not, Sirius," Remus answered. "Once entered, she must compete. What I can't understand is how Neville was entered?"

"We figured that Neville was unlucky to be a student attending Hogwarts when someone fiddled with the Goblet. Somehow, all the students were available to be chosen, and Neville just happened to be picked. Harry had made sure his name wouldn't be picked by placing a spell on the Goblet and at least one, maybe more persons tried to make sure Harry was entered. We suspect Dumbledore and maybe another unknown person. Moody checked the Goblet and found traces of at least three spells," Fleur theorized.

We still don't know why Dumbledore would do that, but it points strongly his way," Harry related to them.

"Well, take care of her Harry, don't let her lose those twins."

"No worries there, Remus. I'm sticking to her like glue."

"And he's a very nice glue," Fleur joked. "Very sticky too."

Harry groaned at the joke and innuendo.

"We'll be watching, Fleur. We'll be in the stands disguised, next to Harry," Sirius told them.

x-x-x-x-x-x


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and a Very Different Goblet of Fire**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Fleur, Neville/Cho, Hermione/Charlie._

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Warning: Major character OOC._

_A/N: This is an unusual look at what might have happened in the Goblet of Fire Tri-Wizard Tournament when too many people meddle._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: The Third Task**

The morning of the third task was clear and warm. Fleur and Harry were up early, Fleur a bundle of nerves. Harry had been sleeping in the carriage with Fleur for a few weeks now and that had somehow helped them both ease into the bond. Of course, the regular love making at night also helped. Fleur had taught him a few of the more interesting positions and Harry was an enthusiastic student. Fleur was beginning to show now and Harry could detect the small movements and heartbeats of the twins. There was no hiding the fact she was pregnant now. Still, after the initial uproar from the student population, things had settled down. Harry was very nervous about his pregnant wife competing but there was no backing out now. Soon it would be over. Fleur would enter the maze first with a few minutes advantage over Neville and an almost five minute lead over Viktor.

"Fleur dear, relax, it's a maze; you've trained against all the creatures that Hagrid knows about that are likely to be in the maze. You're smart and between us we should be able to get you through safely."

"Harry, you know you're not allowed to help…"

"Fleur, if you get into trouble, there is no way I wouldn't help."

Fleur sighed, knowing that was true and accepting it. After all, who could have predicted a pregnant competitor?

Neville was almost shaking in fear. Cho had tried to calm him with mixed results. Sleeping with him had helped, but afterwards, Neville felt guilty about taking advantage of her, despite her protestations that it was what she wanted. She assured him that she was on the potion and if it would help settle him, she was all for it.

This evening would determine whether he lived or died. Surely whoever entered his name would make their move in the maze. He had studied hard, Harry and Fleur helping him train with a few spells that should keep him safe.

Hermione and Charlie were under their glamour and preparing to watch the event. Only Harry and Fleur knew about their glamours and told them to be careful since the Headmaster could see through glamours. Charlie had tried to talk Hermione into staying at home, but she would have none of it. "I'm going, Charlie!" she'd declared. "Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it. Harry's in danger and Fleur as well."

Charlie was unhappy, but decided his girlfriend was stubborn enough to do something stupid if he tried to leave without her. They had waited until the last minute to leave, hoping the Headmaster had given up searching for them. Hermione now looked like a thirty something dowdy witch and Charlie, a caricature of a muggle, complete with bowler hat and pin stripe suit. The pinstripe suit however, was decidedly odd, with the pinstripes running sideways instead of vertically. Hermione giggled at her boyfriend. "Charlie, you know that looks ridiculous. The pinstripes are supposed to run the other way."

"Oh? Are you sure? Well, too late to change that now, let's go."

Arriving at the gate, they entered with no trouble and made their way to the stands and sat beside Harry. Harry couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up when he saw Charlie.

"You do realise that you look ridiculous in that suit," he whispered to Charlie.

"Thanks Harry, I needed that," Charlie replied sarcastically.

"I tried to tell him, Harry," Hermione huffed. "He waited too long and we ran out of time."

"So, how are you two doing," Harry asked, not really wanting to hear all the intimate details.

"We're fine, Harry. Charlie and I work really well together. It's still early, but I think he's the one. He's the rock in my life, Harry."

"Hermione's a fantastic witch, Harry," Charlie replied. "This could be the start of something I've always wanted."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione deserved happiness after being alone most of her life. Sure she had himself and Ron, but Ron had truly buggered it up for their relationship and left her with only two people as friends. Ginny and Hermione had been friends since Ginny's first year, but two friends were not nearly enough. Harry wondered why she had no muggle friends, but she had never said. He'd encouraged Charlie and her budding romance, thankful that Charlie was mature enough to be a steadying influence on the often-sad Hermione. Harry wasn't sure if they had been intimate yet and he wasn't about to ask, respecting their privacy. But still he wondered.

Neville and Cho had been intimate, of that he was almost positive. The goofy grin on Neville's face and the secret smiles Cho gave him, told the tale.

And of course he and Fleur went at it like bunnies most nights. She was wonderfully inventive, and they usually spent hours making love before both were sated. Fleur usually had multiple orgasms before Harry finally came too. Sleep was peaceful for Harry, cuddled up to his wife; he rarely had nightmares now.

Apolline Delacour was planning a summer wedding in France for the pair when school ended and Fleur and Gabrielle were excited.

Mooney and Padfoot arrived and sat next to Harry on his other side. Harry quietly introduced Charlie and Hermione, telling the pair that Hermione still had to remain hidden.

x-x-x-x-x-x

As dusk settled and the sky turned pink, the three champions readied themselves to enter the maze. The shadows lengthened and the maze took on a sinister look.

As the first contestant to enter, Fleur looked determined but small when the wand blast signaled the start of the final task. _Good luck, love,_ he whispered in her mind. _I'll be with you every step of the way._

As she entered the maze, a figure watched, hoping that he had planned well enough to ensure Potter would die this time. It had taken a lot of effort to make sure Potter entered the maze. Once there, he wouldn't exit, at least alive.

Fleur immediately felt something was wrong. The maze was charmed to absorb all sound. It was silent as a tomb, but even with that, there was definitely something off. Then she knew. She couldn't feel Harry! _Harry? I-I can't feel you Harry._ She was panicking. Nothing could interrupt the bond. At least nothing that she knew. She turned around, expecting to walk out, but the maze had closed behind her, blocking the entrance. _**Harry!**_ she screamed. Nothing!

Harry was silently following her progress as she entered the maze when he suddenly lost contact with her. _Fleur? Where are you love? I can't feel you anymore. Fleur? What's happened?_

Harry turned to Hermione. "Fleur's disappeared, Hermione," he whispered, suddenly frightened. "I can't feel the bond." He suddenly felt lightheaded and finally slumped down, apparently unconscious.

Hermione was about to respond when Harry just disappeared. No pop, to sound, he was there one minute and then he wasn't.

"What… just… happened?" she finally blurted out. Where's Harry?"

Sirius and Remus had been watching the maze as Neville just entered and hadn't seen Harry disappear, but Charlie had.

"He was here and then suddenly faded out. Not apparation and definitely not a portkey," Charlie replied. "Maybe it's the bond."

"No, it can't be," Hermione answered. "He said he couldn't feel the bond."

Inside the maze, Harry suddenly appeared beside Fleur. Now he could feel the bond again and the two fell into each other's arms, shaking, as the effects of the severed bond re-established itself.

"Fleur, thank Merlin. I thought I'd lost you!"

Fleur was sobbing as he tried to calm her. "Oh Harry, I was so scared. I don't know what happened but the bond just seemed to disappear. Don't leave me love, something has happened that isn't part of the task."

I think the bond was powerful enough to pull us together. I won't leave you. We'll do this together. Let's try blasting our way through."

Several powerful Reductos later, they found that they could only advance, not go back. The maze repaired itself before they could cut through. Then they heard it. At first a soft snuffling sound and then a low growl came from a few feet ahead.

_Cerberus,_ they both thought. _Hagrid's Hell Hound. RUN!_

Holding hands, Fleur tried to apparate them past Fluffy, only to find there were anti-apparation wards in the maze. Then Harry remembered how they got past fluffy in first year.

_Music, Fleur, it puts him to sleep._ Harry transfigured a flute from a branch of the maze. Fleur, being the better musician, started playing. Fluffy had seen them by this time and one of the three heads growled before they all nodded sleepily and fell asleep.

They both breathed a sigh of relief and continued forward. There were many turns and dead ends until they came to the next challenge.

A black… something rose to meet them. It looked like a black carpet and floated a couple of feet off the ground. _Leithifold!_ Fleur thought to Harry. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled and a fully corporeal stag leaped from his wand, charging down the foul creature. At the last moment, it disintegrated and formed a Dementor instead. "What? That's not possible. Ah, it must be a Boggart. Ridiculous," he shouted and the Boggart dissipated.

_Two down, I wonder how many there are?_ she replied.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Neville had entered the maze and immediately came across the sleeping Cerberus. Breathing a sigh of relief, he crept by it. As he passed by, the giant dog snorted and awoke. Neville knew he was in trouble now. He did the only thing he could think of, he panicked and ran. Turning a corner, he was faced with a dead end. "I'm doomed!" he thought once again. Then he remembered Harry's encounter with the Hell Hound. 'Play him a tune and he'll fall asleep'. So Neville did the only thing he could think of. He whistled. It seemed to work, as the giant dog once again fell asleep. Treading carefully, be backed away and was about to run when he was caught in something he recognized. Devils Snare! He knew how to deal with this, and cast a brilliant Inflamare at it. The weed retreated quickly and he pressed on, sweating heavily at the close calls.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Viktor Krum had been training hard and entered the maze last. He came across the sleeping Cerberus and made the mistake of casting a Reducto at it. Unfortunately, Fluffy was immune to that spell, having a thick hide and a love of fire. The next moment almost saw the end of Viktor as the snapping jaws caught his shoulder. Fluffy's horrid breath made Viktor gag, but he leapt over the charging beast, proving why he was a Quidditch champion. His shoulder was throbbing painfully, however. Fortunately it wasn't his wand arm. Continuing on he encountered a silver mist. The mist baffled him. Should he just walk through it or could he find another way? Deciding to chance it, he took a running start at it and suddenly found himself upside down. It was very disorienting and he felt nauseous until he figured out it was just an illusion. Closing his eyes, he continued to walk until at last he opened his eyes to a familiar sight. A mirror faced him and seemed to show him the way. But this was no ordinary mirror, he realised. Everything was not reversed as in an ordinary mirror, but was correctly placed as if the mirror was not a mirror at all. He sat down, working on the problem.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Padfoot, Moony, Hermione and Charlie knew something was wrong but didn't know what to do about it. Sirius couldn't be seen, as couldn't Hermione and Charlie. Remus was the only one, but no one had any ideas. Sirius was about to change into his animagus dog form when Remus held him back. "You don't know where Harry is, Sirius, it would be foolish to try and enter the maze. He may not even be in there. In any case, the Headmaster knows what you look like and we don't trust him."

Sirius actually growled. "Maybe there's another way in, do you have any better ideas?"

Charlie turned to Hermione. "This could go pear shaped any minute. Be prepared to leave at a moments notice."

"I can't leave Harry to face yet another disaster!" she asserted. "Sirius is right, there may be another entrance. Let's at least check it out."

Charlie figured there was no point in arguing with his stubborn girlfriend and let Sirius lead the way.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Albus Dumbledore was chucking to himself. He knew by now the bond would lead Harry into the maze in search of Fleur. "Let's see him get out of that. He would soon be announcing the death of a competitor and the boy who was foolish enough to follow her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The third person in this little drama was also chuckling to himself. Breaking the bond between the pair was a stroke of genius. His master had provided the spell to sever the bond. Soon the pair would die when the bond tried unsuccessfully to find its mate. Without the bond, it would be only a matter of minutes before they were unconscious and death would quickly follow. He saw Potter slump and quickly made his way and exited the grounds where he apparated to his master. Little did he know, the bond was much stronger than his master expected. Harry revived almost immediately as he joined his wife.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry and Fleur were very careful now, gingerly feeling their way around corners and dead ends. Peering around one corner, Fleur spotted a Sphinx blocking the way.

_Harry, how good are you at riddles? The Sphinx will provide a riddle that we'll have to solve before we can pass._

_Well, Hermione was good at that, but I guess we can give it a stab._

Neville chose that moment to appear behind them. He'd managed to elude two more traps and was beginning to gain some confidence. "Hi Harry, Fleur. How did you manage to get in here Harry?"

"I dunno, Neville, I just found myself beside Fleur after I felt the bond break. It's a good thing too, since when a bond breaks, the bondmates quickly die. Thank Merlin our bond was strong enough to bring us together."

"Well, together then? What do we need to do?"

"Fleur says we have to answer a riddle to pass the Sphinx. Maybe we each have to answer a riddle. Any good at riddles, Nev?"

"Yeah, Gran used to tell me them all the time. I reckon I'll be able to figure it out."

As they approached the Sphinx, it spoke to them. "Only one may pass at a time. Only one may answer at a time. You may decide to answer the riddle or go back. If you fail the riddle I will destroy you."

Krum had finally made it to this point as well and taking in the Sphinx, decided to do it the old fashioned way. "Vye don't ve just blast it away? Surely ve half enough vands to defeat it."

"I don't know, Viktor, Sphinx are supposed to be really powerful and immune to spells," Fleur warned.

"Ve can only try. On zree, zen?"

Harry and Fleur were wary, but conceded it was worth a try.

"Van, Two, Zree"

Four simultaneous wands cast powerful Reductos at the Sphinx, who wavered a bit before resuming her stance.

"That will not work Wizards, Better than you have tried that. One chance only for each of you; are you ready? Who's first?"

Neville stepped forward. "I'll go first."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione was first to spot the small entrance. "It's over here," she whispered. They were at the back of the maze and as the four entered, a silence descended. "Wands out," Charlie intoned. "Blast anything unfriendly."

Hermione cast a bright Lumos spell variation that detached itself from her wand and floated ahead, giving them enough light to dispel the gathering gloom.

"Odd, we should have run across some traps by now," Sirius said.

"Point me, Harry Potter," Hermione said placing her wand in the palm of her hand.

"Where did you learn that one, love?" Charlie asked.

Hermione smirked. "I read a lot, Charlie, haven't you noticed? Some boyfriend you are."

"Sorry, forgot you're the smartest with in school," Charlie replied.

"And don't you forget it."

Hermione's wand pointed to a spot near the centre of the maze. "How are we going to get there? At least he's in here," Charlie said, hoping someone would figure a way to shortcut the search.

"Um, let's see…" Hermione did a very complex series of wand movements, speaking softly and waited for the results.

"What did you just do?" Sirius asked.

"Shh," she reprimanded him.

Presently an odd shaped form emerged from the gloom. "Tracer spell," she told them. "Fairly short lived, but it should last long enough to show us the way."

"Now that's just brilliant," Sirius replied. "Never seen anything like it."

Hermione blushed, smirking with pleasure. "Let's go."

They followed a twisting spiral of a path, somehow not running into any traps, until they heard Neville speak: "I'll go first."

"Neville?" Hermione called. "Is that you? Is Harry with you?"

"Hermione, what are you doing in here. It's dangerous, go back," Harry called.

"Too late Harry, Charlie, Remus and Sirius are with me. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, someone tried to break our bond, but we're okay. Neville and Viktor are with us, but a Sphinx is blocking our path. We each need to answer a riddle to get past."

The Sphinx spoke to Neville: "What is so fragile that when you say it's name, you break it?"

Neville thought a minute then answered: "Silence."

"Correct, you may pass," answered the Sphinx, moving aside for Neville.

Harry stepped forward for the next riddle.

"Until I am measured, I am not known. Yet how you miss me when I have flown."

'_This was too easy'_, Harry thought, and answered, "Time."

"That also is correct, you may pass."

Fleur went next.

"Two common objects have the same function; one has thousands of moving parts, the other has none. What are they?"

Fleur knew this one and answered right away: "An hourglass and a sundial."

"Very good, you may pass." Fleur joined Neville and Harry on the other side and waited for Viktor.

"The final question, champion. How would you rearrange the letters in the words "new door" to make one word? (There is only one correct answer.)"

Viktor thought for a long time, suspecting it was a trick question and finally answered;

"Rearanging the letters in 'new door', you get 'one word'."

"Very good, you also may pass," and the sphinx stepped aside.

They met up with the new group and continued forward.

Neville rounded a corner, followed by Fleur, Harry and Viktor. Viktor was bleeding, but seemed to be in no danger. Remus did a quick healing spell and Viktor thanked him.

"It looks like the only way out is to find the cup," Harry spoke glumly.

"Well, I can help with that," Hermione smirked. She did a variation of the spell she had used earlier and a bright yellow streamer floated ahead of them, leading the way.

The group followed Hermione, until just ahead they spotted the cup, glowing in the twilight.

"Okay, who takes it?" Hermione asked.

"Nobody takes it until I examine it for traps. I don't like this, it was too easy," Remus stated. He ran his wand over it, not actually touching it, but saying a long incantation. The cup glowed blue.

"It's a portkey," he stated. "Anybody care to guess where it goes?"

"Back to the judges stand?" Neville hoped.

"I think not. From what you've told me, it's been much too easy. I'm betting it doesn't go to anywhere good."

Someone will have to grab it and find out, it seems to be the only way out. We noticed that the way back gets blocked after every turn we make. The maze only lets us go forward," Fleur stated.

"No, we don't know what awaits at the other end. If the only way out is forward, then I suggest we all hold hands and one of us take the cup."

When they were all holding hands, Fleur grabbed the cup. The familiar feel of a hook behind their navels carried them away.

Harry, Hermione and Neville were the only ones to land arse over teakettle, landing in a heap of sprawling legs and arms.

"Wands out," Remus commanded. "Look sharp, we don't know what we've gotten into."

"It's a graveyard," Harry remarked. I've seen this before in my dreams."

A figure was moving toward them, dragging a large cauldron and holding a bundle in his arms. "What is this?" a high-pitched voice asked. "Wormtail, kill the spares!"

Before Wormtail could comply, eight wands spit a variety of spells at the wizard. Wormtail tried to duck, but four of the spells cut him down. He was bleeding badly when the bundle summoned a wand.

Harry's scar burned fiercely but with the help of Fleur, it was manageable. He knew who it was. "Voldemort," he spit out.

"Harry Potter, so glad you could join me."

Eight wands fired Reductos at the bundle containing the essence of Voldemort. All the spells bounced harmlessly of a powerful shield cast by the Dark Lord.

"You think you can defeat me, fools? I, who have done more to defeat death than anyone alive, laugh at your efforts." Touching his wand to Wormtail's dark mark, a dozen pops were heard and the real fight began. The Death Eaters didn't expect eight wizards and witches to meet them, but neither did Harry's group.

Harry and Fleur, working together managed to blow holes in two of the Death Eaters with a pair of well placed Reductos. Sirius was dueling with two of the enemy and took the wand arm off one. He later bled out. Remus and Charlie were fiercely dueling with two others and Neville managed to disarm another. Then it got vicious. Krum suffered a bad cut to his wand arm and Neville managed to break his nose when he was thrown against a tombstone. Harry made short work of Wormtail, severing his head with a cutting hex that Fleur had taught him. The odds were getting better, six to six, even money, but Voldemort was still a force to be reckoned with. Green killing curses flew from the remaining Death Eaters, fortunately not hitting any of Harry's group, but one of the Death Eaters stepped in the way and died. Neville was unable to cast, but he did manage to kick one of the enemy in the crotch. As the man howled in pain, Neville stepped on his fallen wand, breaking it and then punched him in the stomach, driving the wind out of him. He fell like a sack of potatoes gasping for breath and moaning. Neville then did something very brave. He picked up a large rock and with deadly aim, threw it at Voldemort. A high scream told him he'd connected.

Hermione was dueling a Death Eater and managed to knock his mask off. Lucius Malfoy grinned at her before firing a slicing hex. Hermione just managed to duck, but got a nasty cut on her shoulder. She continued to duel and got a lucky shot in, drawing blood from Lucius' wand arm. Cursing, Malfoy fired a killing curse, but his aim was off and it hit another Death Eater. The Death Eaters were down to three and suddenly Lucius was all alone. Fleur had disposed of one and Remus, teamed with Charlie took down another. Seeing the odds stacked againt him, Malfoy grabbed the bundle that was Voldemort and disapparated.

"Harry, are you alright?" Fleur asked. She was dazed from the fight and Harry was a little shaky on his feet, but apparently okay. As the others checked in, all had cuts and scrapes, with Neville and Viktor the worst off. Neville had a broken nose and minor cuts on his face. Viktor was bleeding freely from the new cut to his wand are plus the bite from the Cerberus, which had opened up again. Sirius had a broken arm when he fell avoiding a killing curse. Hermione's shoulder was badly cut. Remus had broken his leg when he fell and Charlie had small cuts across his torso and was dizzy from los of blood. The walking wounded surveyed the battle scene. Eleven Death Eaters dead, one badly wounded and Voldemort had escaped with Lucius Malfoy, although Malfoy was at least injured and Voldemort would have a few broken bones. Everyone wondered if Voldemort would survive the fight since he appeared to have the form of a baby. Sirius transformed to his dog animagus form and trotted over the remains of Peter Petigrew, lifting his uninjured leg and urinated on the traitor.

"Let's see if the portkey will take us back," Remus told them.

As it turned out, the cup was a one way portkey, but Remus was able to cast a spell to reactivate it. After collecting the remains of Wormtail and the wounded Death Eater, they all grabbed a hold of the cup and were transported back to Hogwarts.

x-x-x-x-x-x


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and a Very Different Goblet of Fire**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Fleur, Neville/Cho, Hermione/Charlie_

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Warning: Major character OOC._

_A/N: This is an unusual look at what might have happened in the Goblet of Fire Tri-Wizard Tournament when too many people meddle._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five: Aftermath & Summer**

Bleeding, wounded and dazed, nine stumbled out of the maze. Neville, then Hermione and Charlie, Sirius and finally Remus followed Harry and Fleur. Fleur was holding the cup, pain evident on her face as she sank to the ground. Harry tried to support her, but failed and sank to the ground as well, exhausted. Remus was supporting Sirius who was badly limping. Neville half supported Hermione who has clinging desperately to Charlie who looked to be unconscious. Two others were levitated out, one obviously dead.

Screams met the returning people as the seriousness of the situation made itself felt. Cho scampered over several people, desperate to reach Neville. Finally, the tenth person stumbled out. Viktor collapsed, crying. Lavender was to him in a flash, helping him to sit on the grass, cradling him in her arms.

It was fully dark now, they had been gone an hour, but it seemed like forever. Albus rushed over followed by Madam Pomfrey and Madame Maxime.

"What happened?" Albus asked, to no one in particular. He noticed that both Harry and Fleur had survived. He cursed his luck; that boy had more lives than a cat. Sooner or later, he promised.

Cornelius Fudge was shocked when he saw the group return. Nine people, no, ten; there were only supposed to be three, but what really shocked him were three of those people. Peter Petigrew, who was supposedly killed years ago, although he was now for sure; Sirius Black, who had escaped Azkaban after supposedly killing Peter Pettigrew, betraying the Potters and Ludo Bagman! Where did the others come from and how did they get in the maze? All seemed to be wounded. It was too much! He stood there sputtering, unsure what to do.

Poppy Pomfrey, with help from several teachers, levitated the wounded to the hospital wing, followed by Albus, Professor McGonagall, Madame Maxime and Igor Karkaroff. After tending to the most serious cases, Poppy allowed the three heads of the schools to enter but forbade them to question them until they'd recovered.

Cornelius Fudge had finally recovered his senses and sent for his Aurors, intending to arrest Black. Then he thought about it. Pettigrew was dead, but had obviously been hiding for many years. That meant that Black hadn't killed him. Did that also mean Black was not the traitor? These were questions that he'd prefer not to think about, but knew they were inevitable. He'd still have to take Black in and find out the truth. Why was Ludo Bagman in the maze, and why did he look like he was in a fight?

Albus knew he'd lost control of everything when the Potters and Miss Granger exited the maze. He was in for one more surprise, however.

"Madame Pomfrey! What about my babies? Are they okay?" Fleur asked, slightly panicked.

"Yes Mrs. Potter, the twins will be fine, you were lucky. I'll need to see you for a more thorough checkup all this week."

Dumbledore's jaw dropped in shock. Mrs. Potter was expecting? Any plans that he might have been thinking were now toast. Putting on his best (smarmy) smile, eyes twinkling madly, he congratulated the Potters. "I had no idea you were expecting, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Congratulations. When are they due?"

Harry answered for his wife. "Not until September sir. We expect to formally marry next month in France."

Albus was at a loss for words. France! There would be nothing he could do if they left Britain. There must be a way to keep them here. He'd fresh run out of ideas and had only days to formulate new ones. Perhaps Miss Granger could persuade him…

Hermione had been quickly healed and Charlie was resting comfortably, recovering from blood loss. Neville's broken nose was quickly healed and Cho was hovering over him. Both Remus and Sirius were on their feet after Poppy had fixed their broken bones. Viktor was being comforted by Lavender; he would have to be careful of his wand arm for a few weeks; the curse had smashed several bones in his hand and arm. "I should have been faster," Viktor moaned, "I vas almost no help."

Ludo Bagman had recovered and after a brief try for freedom, had been stunned by Remus and was now in custody. It turned out he was the one to turn the cup into a portkey. Peter's body had been removed and preserved as evidence by Madam Bones. Sirius had been interviewed and promised to appear in front of the Wizengamot for a fair hearing this time.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A week later, the hospital wing had been cleared out of patients and the students were preparing for final exams. Harry decided to take them with the Beauxbatons students and Hermione had already taken hers at the Ministry a couple of weeks ago. She'd passed them all with O's. Bill and Charlie were proud of her. Hermione decided to follow Harry and Fleur to France and Beauxbatons Academie for her fifth year. Hogwarts was decidedly too dangerous to continue her schooling there. Charlie would return to Romania, but would visit Hermione at every opportunity. Before he left, he gave her a promise ring and told her that an engagement ring would follow when they were ready. She had squealed in delight, jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately. She couldn't wait to tell her Mum and Dad. They would miss her, but they didn't see her leaving Hogwarts for Beauxbatons as any different. She would still be home for the holidays.

Neville planned to visit Cho and her parents, and had already proposed marriage. Cho accepted but the wedding wouldn't be until they both finished school. Neville invited her to stay the rest of the summer with him and his Gran.

Viktor invited Lavender to visit him in Bulgaria and she accepted. It looked like a budding romance in their future.

Ron had completely bollixed his relationship with Luna and was desperately trying to fix it. Luna was wary and thought Ron had possibilities, but he'd have to mature a lot before she would consider him boyfriend material.

Ginny was dating Michael Corner, but nothing was serious yet.

Remus had discovered a delightful cousin of Sirius, one Nymphadora Tonks (Call me Tonks!) and hoped to discover the joys of a close relationship.

Sirius was looking at Madam Bones speculatively. She was about his age and he thought he remembered her from his days at Hogwarts. He thought she was a Hufflepuff like her niece, and still had a good figure. Amelia Bones thought the scruffy Lord Black had possibilities and was willing to explore them.

Lucius Malfoy had not recovered the use of his wand arm and was trying to cast with his other arm, with disastrous results when he accidentally sent a spell at baby Voldemort, finishing the job Neville had started. Voldemort was once again a wraith, wandering the hinterland in search of another body to possess. Lucius didn't hang around to find out if the Dark Lord could come back and kill him for his ineptitude. South America looked good. Draco and Narcissa protested, but the panicked look on the Malfoy head was enough to persuade them to leave as well.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry and Fleur left in the Beauxbatons flying carriage after the exams. He and Fleur were cuddled in their bedroom, enjoying a bit of afternoon delight. Passionate as always, the Veela hormones raged unchecked and Harry and Fleur enjoyed several hours of furious lovemaking. She had teased him at first, nipping and suckling at his neck and nipples. He had responded in kind, clamping his lips on her breasts, first one then the other, suckling greedily. Moaning in ecstasy, she'd reached for his manhood and rolled atop him, quickly inserting his penis in her wet vagina. Sinking to his full length, she sighed and began the long slow dance of love. Long minutes later, she could feel the first of what proved to be seven orgasms hit her. She was nearly incoherent when he finally came, splashing forcefully inside her. "Haarrry! Oh! Oh! Oh! Mmmm! That was fantastic dearest, do it again!"

The rest of the trip passed as he took her again and again, finally falling asleep, still firmly inside her.

They awoke later in need of the loo, and after a long shower together, they prepared for their new life in France. On the carriage flew, until at last they landed on the grounds of the French school.

Apolline and Gabrielle, who had been riding with them, gathered the couple together and walked to the Headmistress' office. Olympe had already prepared the school floo for their departure to the Delacour mansion in Nice.

"Mr. Potter, Beauxbatons Academie has you enrolled for your fifth year. Your exam results are excellent, you passed with mostly O's and one E. Very good! I expect you to keep up the good work next year. Term starts September, the same as Hogwarts, and I understand Miss Granger will be joining us as well."

x-x-x-x-x-x

The Delacour mansion was ablaze with lights as the newly wed couple left the church after their wedding vows had been said. Hermione had been Maid of Honour and Charlie had been best man. Neville and Cho had attended as special guests. Gabrielle acted as Fleur's wedding dress attendant. Apolline Delacour, as mother of the bride orchestrated everything with a fine touch, only breaking into tears as the couple said, "I do."

The wedding reception was raucous and fun, with the bride and groom dancing their now signature Bossa Nova to the delight of the crowd.

The wedding night was spectacular for the newly wed couple. To say that Fleur was insatiable would be putting it mildly. They'd not left the bedroom for three days; house elves bringing in food as required. Harry was worn out come the dawn of the third day, and Fleur walked funny for several days afterward. Gabrielle had fun teasing her older sister. "Fleur, is 'Arry too much for you? I could 'elp," she laughed.

Fleur just growled and tried to ignore her.

All good things must come to an end and finally life settled down in the Delacour household. As the summer wore on, Fleur was now huge. They still had sex regularly, but carefully. The twins were now kicking vigorously and many nights Fleur had trouble finding a comfortable position to sleep. Harry was very supportive and gave her gentle back rubs and foot massages, to Fleur's everlasting gratitude.

September 1st came and Harry prepared for school. Fleur was expecting within a week and had become quite irritable. "Harry, I need you," she moaned. "Please stay with me until the babies are born," she pleaded, tears in her eyes.

Harry couldn't resist anything his wife asked of him, but his mother-in-law had insisted he start school on time. "Fleur, I'll be here after school everyday. Maman insists I attend school at the start. Please believe I want nothing less than to be with you all the time. We can talk through the bond, love and I can feel the loss you feel when we're apart."

The soft sobs from her almost broke his heart and he was sorely tempted to stay home. He kissed her tenderly, promising to be there as soon as school was out." She pouted prettily and he was almost undone. She finally relented after she made him promise to be there as soon as she went into labour.

The first day of class, he couldn't concentrate; thinking about Fleur had him tied in knots. As soon as school was finished for the day, he apparated home. She greeted him with a watery kiss. He could tell she missed him and he did his best to console her. As they cuddled together, she finally began to relax when the first cramp hit. "Mmnnh Ow! Harry? I-I think my water broke. A broad wet spot could be seen spreading under her.

"Oh Merlin help me! Apolline!" Harry panicked. "Fleur's water broke!"

Madame Delacour had raised two daughters and knew what to do. "Relax Harry, It'll be awhile before the babies are born. I'll get one of the Veela Medi-Witches."

Hours later, Harry was still by his wife's side, soothing her with soft words. _Relax, Darling, the babies will be born in their own time._

_Relax?_ she almost shouted in his mind. _I feel like a whale about to give birth!_ Another contraction hit her and she moaned in pain. Harry concentrated on easing the pain for his wife, and surprisingly, it helped. The pain was now merely an uncomfortable feeling.

The Medi-Witch was examining her and decided it was about time. "I'd like you to push now, Mrs. Potter. You've dilated the proper amount. Push!"

A grunt and a moan was all that Fleur could manage.

"Again!"

"Mmmh!"

"Good, I see a head. Push!"

Little by little, the first baby appeared and suddenly was out. The Medi-Witch handed the baby to her assistant and waited for the twin to appear.

"Push! Harder!"

Fleur was cursing in French now as rivulets of sweat rolled off her. Harry winced as she described what she'd do to him if he dared impregnate her again.

Finally it was over and they were presented with twin baby girls. Fleur was panting hard but had a beautiful smile on her face as she looked at the twins. Both had a tuft of black hair and blue eyes. And looked like little angels until both let out a cry that Harry suspected was the precursor to many sleepless nights for him and his wife.

Baby number one, born two minutes before her sister exhibited her first accidental magic when she managed to levitate herself to her mother's breast. Not to be outdone, her twin duplicated the feat to Fleur's other breast.

"Mon Dieu!" the Medi-Witch exclaimed. "Zat is incredible, so young and already powerful."

As the babies fed, a huge grin spread over Harry's face. He was a father!

x-x-x-x-x-x

They decided to name the twins Lillian Celine Potter and Annette Louise Potter, but it had been a difficult decision. It seemed that everyone had suggestions, but in the end, Fleur decided she liked Lillian and Annette. Harry supplied the middle names after much thought. He'd considered Jane and Luna after his two best female friends, but reserved those for later children, and oh yes, they would be having more, despite the half hearted protests of his wife. Fleur had decided to tell him that boys were very unlikely in their future. "Harry, I know you'd like a son, but Veela only produce girls."

Harry's face fell, but he was still ecstatic that he had two healthy daughters. "Well, they are twins," he stated obviously, "maybe a boy is possible too."

Neville was named Godfather, and he and Cho attended the celebration, along with Hermione and Charlie.

The six of them talked for hours, catching up on what had happened. Of course Harry saw Hermione at school everyday, but Neville and Cho were only to glad to fill them in on what was happening at Hogwarts.

It seemed that Dumbledore had now taken an interest in Neville and was actively training him in dueling. Nobody could figure out why, but Harry had a suspicion. Dumbledore was a control freak. If he couldn't control Harry, he'd fixated on Neville as a champion that had managed to survive against all odds.

Harry warned him to be careful, the man was not to be trusted.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry found out the pregnancy had another effect. His wife was now hornier than ever. Fleur made sure she took precautions this time though, but apparently Harry was not to be denied and he blasted right through the potions as if she'd never taken them. When her first period failed to show up, Fleur groaned. _Harry, we have a problem._

_What is it love?_

_I'm pregnant again!_

_Uh oh. But you've been on the potion sweetie, what happened?_

_I-I think you've somehow overpowered them, _Fleur answered, shakily.

_D-don't you want more children, Fleur?_

_Yes Love, but not quite so soon. It's only been two months since the twins were born. Are you going to keep be barefoot and pregnant the rest of my life?_

Harry gulped, not liking where this conversation was going. Sure he wanted more children, but maybe she had a point. _Uh, maybe we should consult the Veela healers. You know you come first in my life, love._

Fleur sighed. _I know, Harry, it's just so soon. Maybe Maman has an answer._

But Apolline didn't have an answer; in fact she was shocked that her eldest was pregnant again. "So soon, Fleur. Did you not take the potions?"

"Yes Maman, but Harry overpowered them. I could feel the power rolling off him when we made love, and I want to make love all the time now. The bonding has increased our sex drive a hundred fold. We can't get enough of each other; I want sex a dozen times a day now, and Harry is the same. And it's increasing! Yesterday it was a dozen, today so far it's a dozen and it's still before noon!"

"Fleur Celine Potter! As a Veela bonded to a powerful wizard, you should have suspected something like this would happen. I'll talk to Nanette, she might be able to help."

"Nanette? Your friend that's a Veela expert?"

"Yes, we can only hope she can slow this down, otherwise you two will burn up like a Roman Candle."

'_But what a way to go,'_ Fleur thought to herself, smiling.

x-x-x-x-x-x

In the end, Nanette cast an anti-pregnancy spell on both Fleur and Harry, sure that that would solve the problem. Indeed, it did slow things down, but they still shagged like bunnies six times a day.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Nine months later. Another pair of twins was born, but this time they were fraternal, one of each sex.

Harry was grinning like a Cheshire cat; a boy and a girl, now he would have a male heir to carry on the Potter line.

They named the boy, James Neville Potter and the girl, Amanda Hermione Potter.

Hermione was ecstatic when she heard she would be the Godmother to both children. Neville couldn't believe Harry had chosen him for the boy's middle name. Charlie was named Godfather.

The Veela community was in an uproar, a boy born to a Veela? Unheard of in centuries! Would he have any of the Veela powers? Nobody knew.

Meanwhile the four babies were growing like weeds. Lillian and Annette were twice as big as expected and James and Amanda were not far behind.

Fleur was hornier than ever.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N 2: Looks like one more chapter to wrap it up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and a Very Different Goblet of Fire**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Fleur, Neville/Cho, Hermione/Charlie_

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Warning: Major character OOC._

_A/N: This is an unusual look at what might have happened in the Goblet of Fire Tri-Wizard Tournament when too many people meddle._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Six: Aftermath and Epilogue (concluded)**

Hermione missed Charlie badly and although he wrote often, she longed to see him. Her mum and dad were not exactly thrilled that she had a steady boyfriend that was much older than her, but also that she was still quite young. Emma had talked to Hermione during the summer, trying to find out more about that Weasley boy that she seemed to be obsessing over.

"It's not that dreadful Ron, is it?" she asked.

"No Mum, it's his older brother Charlie. Charlie's really sweet; he treats me very well, unlike Ron. Charlie's not that much older, Mum, just six years. Later that won't mean much and we're not ready to marry yet." She had shown her mother the promise ring and Emma was still recovering from the shock.

"Don't show that to your dad, Hermione!" she was finally able to say. "He'll go ballistic if he sees it. I hope you don't think you'll marry before finishing school."

"Mum, we love each other. I want the world to know!"

"Hermione! Don't be foolish! You're almost fifteen, you've got your whole life ahead of you."

Tears formed in her eyes, but she reluctantly agreed to hide the ring from her father.

Emma took pity and told her she'd help ease Dan into the news, but it might take awhile.

"Thanks Mum. It's going to be hard to wait, but I know school is important. At least Harry is there to keep me company.

Finally, Charlie had managed a few days away from the Dragon Preserve in Romania and rushed to see Hermione. She flew to his arms the minute she spotted the powerful strides of her boyfriend approaching the school. It was early evening just before her birthday and she had been hoping that he would visit.

"Charlie!" she screamed, kissing him passionately. Her legs wrapped around his waist and they stumbled to the lawn, Charlie holding his girlfriend tightly.

"Miss me much?" he grinned, as they rolled around on the grass.

"You have no idea," she replied, engaging her lips to his again. Her legs were still wrapped around him, trying to draw him closer.

Breaking apart after the heated kiss, she escorted him up to the school, their fingers entwined.

Harry had watched his best friend greet her boyfriend and had to smile. Hermione was so excited that she forgot that half the school was watching. He watched her blush furiously when several catcalls drifted down from the gathered students. "Hey Granger, who's the hot boy?" one of the girls called.

Her blush deepened, but she managed to reply. "My boyfriend, Margot, and keep your hands off him!"

Good-natured laughter echoed around the grounds as the pair entered the school.

Harry had offered to let Charlie use his dorm room since he always returned home to Fleur everyday.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily, Annette, James and Amanda kept the Potters busy throughout the following year. Their magic manifested itself early and often. Lily and Annette's accidental magic brought toys to them and the other twins were just starting to show their magic. Lily and Annette were almost potty trained now, with only a few lapses and full nappies. James and Amanda were just learning to crawl, although James seemed to be able to levitate himself, much as Lily and Annette had done at birth. All four were growing like weeds and promised to be big children. Fleur was hard pressed to feed them and would be glad when she didn't have to breast feed anymore. Her nipples were usually sore nowadays.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry had successfully completed his first year at Beauxbatons along with Hermione. Gabrielle also did well in her year, finishing first overall in her year, with plenty of help from Harry. She still teased the couple of course, and longed for a boyfriend of her own. The boys at school were immature gits in her opinion. She was in and out of relationships and was despairing of finding a boy she could truly like.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Albus Dumbledore had twisted and turned trying to evade the inevitable. In the end, the Goblins insisted on the return of Harry's gold. He had called in all the debts owed him and it was still not enough. What was worse, the Goblins had made sure to publicize the Headmaster's machinations and he found himself dismissed from all his posts… Headmaster, head of the Wizengamot, head of the ICW, Chief Mugwump and a plethora of minor offices that had added to his stature over the years.

Albus Dumbledore was broke and unemployed. The press vilified him and he only managed to stay out of Azkaban by virtue of the government not being able to prove malfeasance in regard to his manipulations. But he was broke! He even had to sell his home to settle the debt as well as his various antiques he had collected over the years. Fawkes of course, had abandoned him, as he no longer trusted him to be the leader of the light. It would be a year before he died, wandering the streets of Manchester, dejected and alone. Not paying attention to his surroundings cost him his life when he was attacked and beaten before he was even aware of the danger. He slipped into a coma and never recovered. The assailant was never caught and was thought to be a common thug. It didn't even make the Daily Prophet; nobody cared.

Harry didn't need the money, but decided that his children would never suffer the poverty he had endured for his early life with the Dursleys. He set up trust accounts for each of his children.

And there were children, oh my there were children! The Veela bond had taken a firm hold on Harry and Fleur. Nobody expected that Fleur would conceive triplet boys, but two years after the second set of twins, she was pregnant again and was shocked to find that she would have triplets. This was an exceedingly rare case as nobody had heard of a Veela having triplets, much less triplet boys. It seemed that Fleur was very fertile and Harry overwhelmed the Veela tendency to produce girls. After that, all bets were off. It was a difficult pregnancy for Fleur and when the babies were born, they were small but healthy. Jean Paul, Alex Jacques and Nicolas Remus were the last, Fleur swore. A year later, out popped the final baby, a beautiful girl they named Abigail Luna Potter. Four boys and four girls and although Fleur and Harry were as horny as ever, finally the contraceptives worked and they settled down to watch the children grow.

A year later the unexpected happened. Fleur Potter still couldn't believe it; she was pregnant again! Nanette's anti-pregnancy spell had only delayed the inevitable. This time it was twins again, both boys. Fleur was turning into a baby-making machine and would surpass Molly Weasley.

Throwing up her hands in defeat, Fleur accepted that the Potter family would be a large one. Still, sex with Harry was always passionate, delightful and fulfilling (pun intended). They made love at least six times a day and often lasting all day. They'd worn out several beds that just collapsed under their violent lovemaking. Both were insatiable until Fleur was pregnant once more.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Three years after the Tri-Wizard tournament, Neville and Cho married. Nine months later, Cho delivered a baby boy, which they named Harrison Franklin, after Harry and Neville's father Frank. Cho and Neville worked for Cho's father in the herbal growing business, eventually taking over the family business when Cho's father retired. Cho and Neville had one more baby, a tiny baby girl they named Alice Ling Longbottom.

The surprise was Cedric Diggory marrying Luna Lovegood. It seems the quirky blonde had finally shed her shy and odd behavior when Cedric asked her to a Ministry ball. She had fidgeted and worried for days before the ball, afraid that Cedric would change his mind, but Ginny helped calm her. When Cedric came to escort the longhaired Ravenclaw, his jaw had dropped at the amazing sight of a beautiful girl that was poised and confident. Luna knew immediately that Cedric was the one for her and went to extra effort to keep him close. They had started slow but six months later, he had succumbed to her charms and they became intimate. A year later she was pregnant and married. Luna delivered a baby girl to Cedric that they named Cynthia Ann Diggory.

After Hermione graduated, she married Charlie Weasley. The ceremony was held in France with her parents and the Weasley family attending. Harry was best man with Fleur as Maid of Honour and Ginny as bridesmaid.

Remus married Tonks after she finally wore down his resistance. They produced a happy son they named Teddy. Sirius pursued Amelia until she caught him and although they were childless, both were extremely happy. Ginny got together with Colin Creevy and after a long on again, off again relationship, finally married and settled down. Ginny played Quidditch professionally for a few years until the mothering instinct took over and together the Creevy's produced a brood to rival Fleur and Harry.

Harry and Fleur continued to produce until they were will into their fifties, topping out at 20 children, equally apportioned between boys and girls. All were powerful witches and wizards and found good jobs throughout the wizarding world. Some even settled back in Britain, and influenced many changes in attitudes and government.

When Harry and Fleur died at almost 200, they left behind a legacy that would last forever.

END.


End file.
